


Zeta Beta Alpha: Casey?

by Enx2103



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: College, Dasey - Freeform, F/M, Greek - Freeform, Sorority
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enx2103/pseuds/Enx2103
Summary: Casey pledges ZBA. What happens when they force Casey to do the unthinkable: Ask Derek Venturi out? They never thought he'd actually say yes. It soon becomes a full-fledged battle between Dasey and the Queen and her minions As Derek calls them.





	1. Lunch Time special

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Zeta Beta Alpha: Casey?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/393800) by Enx2103. 



> Zeta Beta Alpha: Casey?  
> Disclaimer: LWD is not mine  
> AN: Please note: This is a repost of my story on Fanfiction.net. Edited and revised.

**Chapter one:**  
**Lunch Time special**

Could you ever imagine Casey as a Sorority girl? Well, It seems like it would be against Casey's morals. But somehow, for some reason, Casey decided to pledge Zeta Beta Alpha her freshman year at Queens.

Being a pledge isn't much fun. In harsh words, you're their bitch until you become initiated. At first, Casey attended rush week out of pure curiosity. But after visiting some of the houses on campus she realized she wanted to be part of that community. (She also thought some of these girls needed a lesson or two on feminism as well. But we'll keep that a secret.)

So that's where we come in. Casey had just completed one of her "very important" tasks as a pledge. To get lunch for Christina, the president of the ZBA's. (She was also a bit on the demanding side.)

"Why don't you sit with us, Casey?" one of the sisters Nicole asked Casey politely. Christina rolled her eyes. She rather not associated with pledges more than necessary. The rest of the sister at the table where pretty nice. Casey smiled taking a seat.

The campus was beautiful. And right in the center was the quad. The perfect place to be if you want to be seen. And most of these girls loved the attention.

"Pledge," as Christina always referred to Casey. (But she definitely knew her name. ) "You forgot my Double Mocha Latte swirl!" she whined.

Casey paled for a second. She had written Christina's lunch down! She never mentioned a latté. But it's best not to argue. "I'm so sorry! I'll go get that now," Casey said heading towards the Coffee Cart.

That's when she spotted him kicking a soccer ball around with a few of his buddies nearby. She chose to ignore him, however. She really didn't want to deal with him at the moment.

"Why are you hanging out with sororities girls?" he asked from behind her.

She sighed. Of course, he had to make a comment. "I'm pledging." She replied without looking at him.

"Interesting…" he said with his voice trailing off. He was getting ideas. She quickly turned around point a finger at him. "Don't even try it, Venturi. We're in college now. Your old rules no longer apply." She warned him.

He smirked, "We'll see." He said bumping the soccer ball on Casey's forehead softly before going back to his friend.

She shook her head ridding her thoughts of everything Derek before bringing back Christina's order.

"How do you know Venturi?" were the first words the ZBA president spoke to Casey when she got back.

Huh? How did Christina even know of Derek? "He's my…Uh, we're… It's complicated." She stuttered. They never decided what their status was here in college. She didn't want to let anything unnecessary slip.

"Seem like he makes you a tad bit nervous, doesn't he Pledge?" Christina asked with a devious look in her eye.

"Um…no. Not exactly." Casey replied.

"You know Pledge, us ZBA's are one of the most wanted girls on campus. It would probably give you the advantage to be seen with Venturi." Christina urged with a shrug.

"You should ask him out Casey," Nicole said smiling. Unlike Christina, she was actually genuine.

"Yeah… I just might." Casey said biting the inside of her lip. Normally she would be completely against that- obviously. But she wasn't in the position to complain now.

"Well, get to it Pledge!" Christina smiled in triumph. She didn't think there would be any way in hell that Derek would say yes to going on a date with Casey. She was really a bitch.

She took a deep breath and headed his way. She mentally kicked herself. She knew this was going to involve a lot of begging, pleading and bribery.

"Der," she said shyly when she approached his group of friends.

He turned around surprised to see her again. "You just can't get enough of me, can you McDonald?" he asked with a smirk. Of course, he was showing off in front of his new buddies who laughed at his response.

"I need to talk to you," she muttered looking down at the green grass. She didn't have the guts to look him straight in the eyes yet.

"Um…ok," he said confused. He shot his boys a look and walked over to the willow tree where Casey had led him.

"What's up?" he asked stuffing his hands in his pockets leaning against the giant tree.

"See those girls behind me?" she asked flipping her hair casually.

"Head bitch and her minions?" he asked pointedly.

"Well, they're watching me right now. I'm supposed to be asking you out." She admitted.

He choked on his own saliva and started coughing. She looked at him a bit confused. That was not a good sign. "Wait…you have to ask me out...on a date?" he asked finally catching his breath.

She nodded sadly.

"Well….Let me hear it then!" he said smiling. Oh, this was going to be good.

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"You're supposed to ask me out…You haven't yet," he shrugged.

She sighed taking a deep breath. He was enjoying this way too much. "Do you want to go out with me tonight?" she blushed. She never thought she'd ever say those words. Yet here she was asking.

"Pick you up at eight Princess," was all he said before walking away.

She looked up at him shocked. That was too easy. But of course, he was halfway gone. She smiled as she walked back to them with the good news.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**   
**Territory**

He pulled up the house and killed the engine. Why was he doing this again? Oh yeah, to piss off Casey. She didn't actually think he'd say yes, did she? He was going to milk this for all it was worth. She would have to pay for dinner and deal with whatever pranks he'd come up with. I mean, she wanted to look good for the Bitch right?... But wasn't he in turn helping her? Ugh, this was all so messed up. He walked up the steps of the beautiful white house with the "ZBA" letters on the front. He sighed before pushing the doorbell. _Here goes nothing,_ he thought.

It seemed like almost immediately one of the Sisters ran up and opened the door. She was a cute redhead, petite and very bubbly. "Derek, right?" she asked showing off her million dollar smile. Asking... as if she didn't know! As if the whole house wasn't buzzing about "the pledge going out with Derek Venturi."

He fought the urge to roll his eyes and simply nodded. He couldn't even muster up a smile. He had this bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Maybe he shouldn't be doing this...But it was too late to back out now. How would Casey look if he did? Not that he _cared_ or anything.

"Come in," she said stepping aside. He walked in and was greeted by the overwhelming smell of pink: Strawberries and cupcakes, glitter and sprinkles. It was sweet... sickeningly sweet. _Too girly!_ The house itself looked old and traditional but the girls seem to keep it fresh and modern. To his right laid the kitchen/dining area which seemed to be throwing up that cupcake smell. He couldn't help but notice the giant flat screen that peeked out of there living room to his left. (Were they playing Call of Duty?) Hm... on second thought, he _could_ stay a while.

"I'll go get Casey," she said leaving him at the foot of the stairs. He nodded looking around. He hasn't been in a sorority house yet. It was still early in the year he was still figuring out his prospects after all. Plus, he wasn't really into these preppy Greek girls. They weren't really his style. _And wasn't there a rule that they could only date Frat guys?_ He shrugged at the thought. He didn't know much about the Greek life.

He sighed running his fingertips through his brown locks when he heard "Ahemm," coming from the foot of the stairs. He looked up and realized that every Sister seemed to be there waiting for him to pick Casey up. He couldn't understand why it was _that_ big of a deal.

"Hey Derek," came Casey's surprisingly small voice from somewhere in the crowd of pink.

"Casey?" he asked hearing her but not finding her. And suddenly the seas parted. In the middle of all those girls laid Casey McDonald who was looking more like Ronald McDonald than herself.

Her skin seemed four shades darker with an orange tint (spray tan maybe?) Her eyes were a mix of black and dark purple eyeshadow with a hint of blue. He couldn't help but think someone had to give her a black eye. Her cheeks were stained with bloody red blush and her lips painted a dangerously hot pink. Her hair was left straight down, but it looked almost lifeless. The rest of her, however, was normal. Dark-washed skinny jeans and a simple white top; very Casey. "What do you think Venturi? I did her makeup myself," Christina said, her voice spewing venom.

_What did they do to her?_

"Stick to your day job," he mumbled out before thinking. He heard the gasps all over the room. Might not be the time to big a fight with the head Bitch. He was on her territory after all.

"Derek," she whispered to afraid to speak out.

"Come on Casey," he said holding out his hand. She gratefully took hold of him fast. As if she was drowning and he was the only one that could save her. "Have a good night ladies," he announced before heading out.

He walked her to the car and even opened the passenger side door. He stormed around to the driver seat and slide in her eyes glazed over with anger.

"Whats wrong?" she asked. She knew he wasn't happy about spending the night with her...But she figured he would enjoy milking it for all it was worth. But she didn't expect him to be _that_ mad!

He pushed down onto the gas pedal. "Have you looked in the mirror?" he merely muttered.   
  
Confused she reached for her phone. He winced when heard her gasp at the sight of herself.   
  
"What the hell did they do to you Casey?" he asked heading towards his dorm.

"I don't know..." she whispered touching her face gently as if it was a bruise as if it hurt. "She said she would do my makeup all pretty to impress you..." she said closing her eyes as the tears started to spill out ruining the makeup job (as if that were actually possible.)

"Impress me? Whats the whole point of this Case? Why did they make you ask me out?" He asked aggravated.

She bit her lip and looked away.

"Case," he prompted her.

"She doesn't want me to pledge. But there's nothing she can do about it. Everyone loves me and I haven't done anything wrong. So she thought embarrassing me would make me leave. She didn't think I would be able to ask you out. When she realized you said yes, she needed to make me look bad. I guess..." she finally admitted.

He shook his head."She has no idea who she's messing with," he muttered biting his lip in anger.

"Where are we going?" she asked softly.   
  
It hurt him to see her like that. He so used to feisty Casey, never vulnerable. She never let him see her like that.

"My dorm. You're going to get cleaned up and we're going out. And I promise you she WILL see us having a good time." he declared.

"You're mad..." she noted as he pulled into his parking spot.

"Furious," he admitted.

"Why?" she asked confused.

He killed the engine and looked at her. Why did he feel the sudden urge to pull her into his arms? "Who the hell does she think she is? To just swoop in and make your life hell? No one gets to do that but me. She invading my territory now, and I don't take kindly to sharing." he said with a straight face.

Casey couldn't suppress the fit of giggles that spilled out of her pink lips.   
  
"What?" he asked found no part of this funny.

"You care," she smiled cupping his face gently.

He returned the smile and said, "Let's get you ready for tonight, Princess." before getting out of the Prince. He handed her his sunglasses to cover her eyes. Who cares if the sun had gone down hours ago. He put his arm around her shoulders as they walked into the dorms.

* * *

 

She had finally gotten all cleaned up and looking like the normal Casey he knew. But her face remained tinted pink from all the scrubbing she did to remove the layers of makeup.

"Ok, what now?" she asked, finally sounding like his Casey.

"Now we go on our 'date' " he smirked pulling his leather jacket onto her small frame.

"Should I be nervous?" she asked looking into those big brown eyes.

He shrugged. "It's going to get ugly Case," he admitted before heading out.

 


	3. Date with Derek?

**Chapter 3:** _  
_ **Date with Derek?**

It seemed like everyone was at Jimmy's that night. Well, it was understandable since it was the only place to get a decent beer on campus.

"Try to get us a table." He suggested. She nodded pulling away from him as he made his way to the bar to get them drinks. He knew they had no intention of getting drunk, or halfway there at that. They just needed to _seem_ like they were having an awesome night. She'd nurse the same bottle of beer the whole night; he'd finish at least two. Not enough to do anything to him but enough to keep him going.

He found her in a corner looking around nervously. She looked like a fish out of the water. He smiled at her innocence.

"Looking for me?" He whispered behind her causing goosebumps down her body. He _had_ to flirt with her. He didn't know who was watching them. He didn't underestimate Christina, he knew she had sources. Yeah, he was determined to make this good.

She smiled and nodded to the seat across from her. He placed their drinks down and shook his head; that seat wouldn't do. She seemed to look up at him, a bit confused but she understood when he slid his chair right next to her.

She shook her head smiling softly. "I will never invade your territory," she whispered into his ear, running her fingers into his soft locks. The music wasn't that loud but she didn't want anyone to hear them, and it looked pretty good to anyone who happened to be looking. She knew they were playing a part now.

He placed a stray piece of her hair behind her ear and nodded towards their drinks. "Cheers," they muttered. She took a tiny sip, he took a gulp. At least they were nice and settled when _she_ walked in.

"Don't stress Princess. I've got a plan." He smirked proudly.

Christina and her crew walked over to them and he watched Casey sink into her seat, hoping to dissolve. He skimmed his fingertips down her arm, grabbing her hand. _Come on Case, toughen up._ His eyes seemed to scream at her.

"Interesting choice of seats," Christina spoke.

"Oh...Why is that?" Derek asked genuinely confused.

"Because this is where we always sit," she replied dryly.

Derek couldn't help but laugh. "What is this high school ladies? I sincerely apologize. I just picked the first seats I saw." He shrugged taking the blame. _Nice one Case!_ He thought.

She gave him a smug smile with an eye roll. "What happened to your face Casey?" She asked as if there was _now_ something wrong with Casey's face.

She shrugged and suddenly grew a pair. "Went for a more natural look," She spoke her voice gaining back her confidence.

Christina huffed clearly annoyed and walked away with the rest of them.

Hours seem to pass but it was really only minutes. It's amazing how much two people can bond when they're not at each other's throats. And of course, adding the open flirtiness that they usually suppress helped a bit.

"You drunk enough yet?" He asked.

She raised an eyebrow. "Drunk enough for what exactly?" She asked suspiciously.

He smiled turning his head towards the mechanical bull in the back. "No way Derek!" She opposed right away. She had thought about it but never had she actually gotten near that god-forsaken thing!

"Come on Casey." He spoke into her neck. She knew he was acting but she couldn't help but have a reaction to him.

"She's looking?" Casey asked softly. He nodded kissing along the base of her neck. His acting was starting to get _too_ good. She grabbed a handful of his hair pulling him back. He couldn't help but love the aggressive Casey.

"No." She repeated once more.

"Come one. We can even make a bet to keep it interesting." He pushed.

She rolled her eyes knowing full well that she would do it. "Fine." She said swallowing the last of her beer. "Name your wager."

"Break a minute and I'll take you out for ice cream."

"And if I lose?" She asked curiously.

"Ice creams on you!" He smiled.

* * *

 

They got her settled above the leather covered mechanical bull. She was obviously nervous.

"Come on Case, you got this," he yelled before the bull started, first it rocked very slowly.

"This is easy!" She told him. She hadn't even looked at the crowd that started to gather around her. The bull was mostly only used with drunken riders. Casey seemed to have the guts to ride it sober and everyone seemed to notice; including Christina of course.

"I know exactly what you're trying to do," came a voice from behind him. He peeked out of the corner of his eye to see who was speaking to him. (He couldn't take his eyes off Casey for a second.)

He huffed. "Really? What am I up to Christina?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest, giving Casey most of his attention.

"You think she's a piece of ass. Cleaning her up, buying her drinks getting her on a bull. You really think she's going to give it up that easily?" She asked.

He was taken back a bit. Christina defending Casey's virtue? Maybe he had it all wrong...

"And if that's all you wanted, you didn't have to work so hard." She said running her fingers down his muscular arm. He jumped back as if she'd hurt him. Coincidentally, Casey fell off the bull at the same time. ( _Hm... Could it have anything to do with Christina touching Derek?)_

"You disgust me," he said shaking his head. This was supposed to be Casey's "sister"? Christina narrowed her eyes, surprised that she actually got rejected. He walked off leaving her there to sulk as he went to get Casey.

"What happened?" Casey asked him, out of breath. That was a thrill, one that she might have to do again!

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it," he said kissing her forehead gently. "You did good Princess."

She smiled accepting his compliment, those were rare from Derek. "Ice cream?" She asked.

He laughed nodding. They walked out of Jimmy's, holding hands.


	4. A Cup of Revenge

**Chapter 4:**  
A Cup of Revenge _  
_

She walked into the coffee shop and spotted him in the corner right way. Her eyes seemed to spot him anywhere nowadays. I guess it was safe to say that after three weeks, they were "dating". He continued to pick her up at the ZBA house, always making a big entrance gaining everyone's attention. They could easily be spotted all over campus holding hands and laughing; their acting was turning out pretty well. She sat down across from him, without him even noticing. He was too caught up with his phone.

"Is this seat taken?" She asked like a typical girl.

He looked up at her and flashed that smoldering smile. "It is now," he replied.

She smiled softly. "So what's up Venturi? Did you really just want to see my face or do you have something for me?" She asked getting down to business because one thing was acting when people were around, another was going out of her way just to see him for no particular reason. Things like that could get a girl attached!

"Both," he smirked.

"Spill," she said kicking him softly under the table.

"Case... You know why I'm doing this, right?" He asked suddenly getting serious.

She froze for a second as if he caught her off guard, but she knew this was coming. "Of course," she nodded. "No one takes over your territory." She shrugged turning all her attention towards her coffee because if she dared look at him she might just cry. Why? Because she had gotten used to the sweet Derek, but she couldn't allow herself that pleasure…..she'd be breaking her own heart if she did.

"Yeah... I don't want you to think it's anything more." He said awkwardly, staring at the ground. He needed to make it clear, but clear to who really? Him or Casey? Casey seemed to know, and her answer sort of bothered him more than it should.

"Just to get back at Christina, I know." She nodded.

Another stab at his heart. She seemed so sure that it couldn't be anything more. _Well, why the hell not McDonald? Do you think I lack feelings?_ He thought upset for a moment. But then he caught himself. He needed to relax. They were playing a game. However, for the first time, they were on the same side.

"Cool," he said running his fingers through his hair. He had an image to keep up after all. "So I got someone to dig up some dirt," he said leaning toward her so no one could hear.

"Mhmm," she urged him to go on, glad to be off the original topic. "Edwin?" She winced. hoping he'd say no.

He nodded. "He's a good source! He knows how to hack into anything!" Derek defended.

She rolled her eyes, nodding because she knew it was true.

"So he found out that she _wants_ to keep you around now."

"And why is that?" She asked confused.

"Because their reputation is plummeting. They're trying to become the top house again. And if you noticed the Alpha Phi Omega girls dominate the football team, and the Delta Gamma Delta girls have the basketball team. So... they're trying to monopolize the hockey team." He breathed out the last part because it wasn't easy to say.

She sat back retaining the information he had just given her. "They're using me to date you...so they could get dibs on your team?" She asked.

He nodded. He knew it wasn't something she wanted to hear. Of course, she hoped that deep down, Christina wasn't evil and that maybe they could be friends, but she was wrong.

"I'm sorry Casey," he said as he took her hands into his. She nodded because well, she knew he didn't mean for this to happen. But it did.

"Well, would you look at that! My favorite pledge and my favorite hockey player, playing footsies and holding hands. Adorable!" Christina spoke of pure sarcasm. _Where did she even come from?_ Seems like she has some sort of GPS on Casey these days.

Casey groaned loudly. She was in no mood to humor Christina.

"Leave her alone,  _Chris_ ," he defended, using the nickname that was forbidden!

She glared at him. "Someone's a bit on edge. What, Casey's not doing it for you?" She mocked.

Casey's vision blurred. "Don't worry about what I do or don't do for him. You should just be praying he sticks around!" She snared.

"Oh? Why is that?" She said taking a step towards Casey. (Can you say catfight?)

"Because-" Casey started.

"Because I make her happy enough to actually deal with you," he smiled, cutting her off. She was just about to ruin the plan! If Christina knew that Casey knew, it would all go bad. But no worries, he fixed it after all.

Casey rolled her eyes and shot up as she was not going to sit there and deal with Christina anymore. She grabbed her coat and got out of there as fast as she could.

"What's her deal?" Christina asked with a triumphant smile.

Derek ignored her and ran after Casey. "Case," he called after her. She didn't even respond. She was quick, but he was quicker. She just kept walking, as if she didn't hear him. "Come on, what'd I do?" He asked confused.

"Nothing," she finally reported as she continued her fast pace.

"Talk to me," he begged.

She finally slowed her pace when she found a bench nearby. She quickly sat down, hiding her face in her hands, as she tried to calm herself down.

"What the hell Casey?" He yelled once he approached the bench. He used to dramatic Casey, but this was something completely different.

"She irks me, Derek! I thought it was all just about initiation, you know? That she was testing me. That she wanted me to prove that I can be one of them. But this? I mean really? And on top of that, _she's trying to steal you away from me?_ I don't even want to be part of it anymore!" She yelled right back at him.

Christina couldn't steal him away from Casey. He wasn't even 'Casey's' to begin with. And even if he was, there was still no chance in hell.

He kneeled down in front of her and occupied the spot in between her legs. "So don't be part of it." He said suddenly, a million times softer. He took her hands into his, trying to calm her down.

She shook her head. "I'm not quitting. Not a chance in hell," she said staring down at him with an evil smile slowly forming on her face.

"Uh-oh. What are you thinking?" He asked completely intrigued. Casey didn't do evil. No revenge was below her. But something, someone, had finally gotten her to the edge, to the place of no return. He was almost jealous there for a second. He always wanted to have that honor, but then he realized that he wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of Casey's anger.

"We're stepping it up a bit." She declared.

"Oh?" He asked because he really wasn't sure what was next considering that they were already pretty out there as it was.

"Mhmm. There's a party tomorrow night. Pledges aren't allowed to go unless they're working it." She explained.

"Working it?" He asked, finally getting off the ground and sitting next to her.

"Being the 'Sober Sister'; making sure everyone gets home okay." She went on.

"Alright..." He said urging her to continue.

"I wasn't up for it. But now, I'm definitely in. And of course you'll be there too; I need a date after all. And we're going to be the life of the party." She stated.

"Oh?" he asked interestedly.

She nodded "And it's going to piss Christina off. But she won't be able to do anything about it, 'cause she _needs_ us around. So we're just gonna mess with her a little. Hopefully, she'll end up getting really drunk-"

"And then we'll have to take her home," he said catching on.

"How do you feel about staying over?" Casey asked winking.

"Okay, McDonald. I see you." He said with a wide grin. He was proud of her after all.

"I learned from the worst," she shrugged.

"The worst?" He asked offended.

She laughed. _Game_ _on_.

 


	5. Sober Sister

**Chapter 5:  
Sober Sister**

"Where are you guys going?" Derek questioned his hockey buddies, who were getting dressed in the locker room after practice. Normally jeans and t-shirt were the norms, but today a few of his buddies were dressing up a bit more; slacks and button downs...just like him. _Interesting._

"Some Greek party," Jason replied, toweling off his wet hair.

"You're going too?" Derek asked as he buttoned up his own black shirt.

"Yeah. Ever since you started dating Casey, her sisters have been at our games and practices." Matt replied it sounded like he was going too.

"So you guys fell for sorority girls?" Derek laughed. He would never have thought it would actually work.

"Hey! We're _just_ getting to know them. You're the one that's in love with one! Plus you keep going on about how different she is. Can you blame us for trying?" Jason defended.

Derek nodded. It was a valid excuse. "Alright, I guess I'll see you guys there." He said as he was heading out.

Jason and Matt grinned at each other as Derek walked out. "He didn't deny it," Matt pointed out.

"And I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HER!" He yelled as he peeked his head back into the locker room. The boys erupted in laughter.

* * *

"You look...alright," he said when she slid into the passenger seat of the Prince.

"Just alright?" She asked, buckling up. She wore a simple little black dress, pumps and her hair was in curls. Being just a pledge she couldn't outshine the rest of the girls, but Derek thought she did a good job at it anyway.

"Ehh, you could've worn a shorter dress," he said skimming her bare thigh with his fingertips.

"Someone's getting touchy-feely," she smiled, brushing his hand away.

"What, am I not allowed to touch my _girlfriend_?" He asked with a smirk and air quotes around the word _girlfriend_.

She rolled her eyes. "Girlfriend, huh?"

"Well, I haven't gotten any action in about a month, thanks to you. So yeah, that's as much commitment any girl can expect from me," he shrugged, suddenly a little serious.

"So I got you to settle down, huh?" She laughed. "Who would have thought?"

"Shut up," he laughed with her because he knew that it was true after all.

* * *

The party seemed to be at full blast by the time they got there. The music was so loud that they could feel the vibrations from the bass line under their feet. The girls looked pretty, the guys, well you could easily tell which one was a frat and which one wasn't. The frat guys all wore name brand blazers and looked rich unlike the rest of them who worn simple outfits and were most likely riding a scholarship. Poor guys stuck out like sore thumbs, but that's what you get when you bring a few hockey players into a Greek event. "You ready?" She asked. He could tell she was a bit on edge.

"Let's knock 'em dead Princess," he said taking her hand and leading her all the way in.

"Casey!" Christina called the second they walked in.

Casey put on the brightest smile she could muster up as she made her way through the crowd, with Derek close behind her. "Hey," she said reaching Christina. She wore a pretty tight and revealing blood red dress with a pair of killer heels. Casey may not like her very much, but she had to admit, she had style.

"You came," she noted with fake excitement as her eyes brushed over Derek's figure hungrily.

"Of course." Casey replied trying to be as bubbly as possible. _Just_ t _ry to kill my mood Chris. I dare you!_ She thought.

"Well, just remember, no drinking!" She teased because she thought Casey would be bored to tears there. _She's not gonna know what hit her._

Together the couple did rounds, meeting all of Casey's Greek friends until he was properly introduced to everyone who really mattered. "Okay, think you can handle being by yourself while I get us drinks?" She asked him sarcastically.

He stared at her blankly. "Go!" He said pushing her a bit. _Why wouldn't he be able to handle it?_

And just like clockwork Christina appeared. She was watching and waiting to swoop in and it was only a matter of time before she could corner him. She skimmed her perfectly manicured nails over his shoulder gaining his attention quickly.

"Hey," she said, attempted to bite her lip seductively. Honestly, it's the type of thing he would usually play into, but not tonight, not with her, not ever.

He took her hands off him as if she were contagious. "Do you have to touch me?" He cringed.

"Why not?" She pouted as if he had just broken her heart.

"I don't get you, Chris." He yelled over the music, practically pinning her against the wall. She rolled her eyes at his melodramatic act.

"What don't you get?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest, pushing the girls up just a bit. (She will stop at nothing.)

"Why can't you just leave Casey alone? I know exactly what you're doing; you're trying to get all your sisters to date the hockey team. If you haven't noticed, Casey already did your dirty work: she got me, and all my friends are talking to your girls! So why keep bothering her?" He asked since this was becoming ridiculous.

Christina smiled up at him placing a hand on his shoulder, trying to charm him. "Because, she's got the only hockey player I want," she whispered, the words pouring out of her lips like liquid. "And I always get what I want Derek."

He shook his head with a smirk, slamming his palm against the wall above her. For a second there she thought that she had broken him down, that she had gotten him to where she needed him.

"I. Don't. Want. You." He hissed. " I'm done trying to explain it to you. I'm here, for her. Only for her. And it would make things so much easier if she wasn't pledging. So _Chris,_ the way I see it, you should play nice, ok?" He asked before walking away from her.

"I always get what I want," she repeated behind him.

"Not when you're up against me." He said with a look of disgusted.

Just then Casey appeared with two drinks. She handed one to Derek of course, he obviously needed it. He was gonna blow the whole thing if he keep going up against Christina like that.

"I thought you were supposed to be a sober sister?" Christina snarled to the pledge that stood behind Derek.

"Oh, I know. This one's for you," she said with a charming smile. "You're gonna need it." She muttered the last part.

Christina took the cup cautiously as if it would blow up.

"Finish that," Casey demanded, turning her attention to Derek. He eyed her, confusion was evident in his eyes, but did it anyways. He gulped down the contents of his red cup and felt like he needed another, but Casey had another plan. She took the cup out of his hand and pulled him to the dance floor. Oh, what a show they were about to give. Poor guy didn't even see what was coming to him.

She dragged him to the center of the madness. She dropped his hand and started moving her hips to the beat of the music. She lost control of her body and let the music embed itself deep into the tissues that made up her every muscle. She made it seem like she didn't even need Derek there at all, and at first, she didn't even use him. She just moved to the song, gaining everyone's eyes. _What was this pledge doing?_ They all thought. When she was satisfied with the size of the crowd that had gathered around, she took his hands and pulled him towards her. He definitely wasn't expecting this. He was too concentrated on her.

She leaned into him and he leaned away from her, like magnets that were attracted towards each other but they didn't touch. There was something so sensual about almost touching. So close you can taste it, but not quite there yet. The anticipation of that alone could almost kill you. We always want what we can't have, don't we?

She gave up the game and pulled him forward, tugging on his collar as she leaned back herself. He quickly gripped her hips to steady her, he didn't want her falling backwards. He let one hand slide to her bottom and as he kept the other on the small of her back. She smiled as he caught on. He nodded, urging her to continue with whatever the hell she had planned. She released her hold on him and steadied him back in an upright position. She slowly danced around him, circling him as a hunter would its prey. She eyed him down like she wanted him - no like she needed him. And he watched her every move, his eyes never leaving her body. He looked ridiculous, like a dog chasing its tail, but no one's eyes were on him. At least not yet.

Remembering the dance they practiced back in high school, she spun around in circles, dodging his outstretched zombie like arms which tried to catch her. She suddenly turned around and let herself fall into his grasp. He cradled her neck in his palm as she extended her leg up towards him. With his free hand, he took it gently, caressing her soft skin. He let his fingers trail passed her knee, midway up her thigh before she twisted out of his hold once again.

She danced around him once more before standing in front of him, facing away from him. He brought her hand up to his neck and wrapped his arms around her waist. His free hand skimmed down her body as they started into each other's eyes. _Where the hell is this coming from?_ Both step-siblings thought, yet they didn't question it. Deep down, they've wanted it all along.

You could only wonder where his hand would touch and where it would stop, if it did stop. She caught his hand and wrapped a leg around him. He picked her off the ground gently and spun them around. She pulled out of his grasp and danced, for him, swaying her body in every which way, drawing him towards her. It worked of course, just the way she wanted it to.

From there the choreography was dropped and it was all about instinct, and all she wanted was to be on him; her body to touch his in ways that would make her mother gasp. And that's what it was for the remainder of the song, her body rocked against his. Every move she did, he quickly followed after her. Their faces getting so close, their breaths were reduced to panting, lust spelled out with their bodies. Yes, it was intense…..and that was only one song. Now imagine the rest of the night.

Seeing them dance like that (practically sex on the dance floor) made Christina lose it. Once they started she needed a few more drinks in her, just to be able to stand the pair. She knew she was drinking too fast and that if she didn't want to go home just yet she had to stop, but she couldn't help it. Seeing Casey's hands all over Derek's body and the way Derek held her body so possessively, she couldn't take it.

What did Casey McDonald have that she didn't? _Many things_ , a normal person would answer, but Christina saw nothing. Of course, she could have another guy, but what was the fun in getting something that already wants you? See, she loved the chase, and Derek - well he was the most exciting chase she had seen in a long time, and choosing a pledge over her? Well, that just made it just a bit better. The harder he pushed, the harder she'd fight back. She was determined to get him atleast once. The second she did, he could go back to Casey if he wanted. But right now she was going to get him.

"Casey..." came a small call from Christina. She looked ready to go. It was a surprise really how that girl was still standing.

"Time to go?" He asked Casey, placing a hand on the small of her back. She didn't want to go, she was having so much fun, but it was time for phase two after all. She nodded sadly running to Christina's aid, helping her walk towards the car.

* * *

Casey guided Christina up the steps of the house but didn't go in. She turned to Derek, who was leaning against the stairs with his hands in his pockets. She walked over to him slowly, looking into his brown eyes.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," he whispered back. They could almost feel Christina roll her eyes at them from the top of the stairs, but they couldn't blow their cover now. This was serious.

Derek pulled her close to him, letting his hands slide down her sides and rest at her waist. Casey hid her face in his neck, breathing in his scent. He always seemed to smell like fresh laundry, something that surprised her. She placed feather light kisses up his neck until she reached his jaw. She slowly lowered her gaze from his eyes to his lips. She never really noticed the perfection that was held there.

Suddenly she really wanted this. Not just to piss Christina off, but for herself. She traced his bottom lip with her thumb as she slowly leaned towards him, until her lips hovered only centimeters away from his. Derek closed the gap quickly, not being able to put up with Casey's teasing. _Wasn't the dancing enough?_

And so they kissed for the first time. It was a small delicate kiss. A simple brush of the lip really. But when they pulled back and looked into each other eyes, they felt it.

He brought a hand up towards her cheek, bringing her lips back to his. She lost her fingers in his hair, pulling him down as well. They were hungry for each other. They battled for dominance, as the urge to reach every single spot with a brush of a tongue intensified. And yes, there was biting. It was everything they had been feeling for years now poured into one perfect kiss; the kind of kiss that left you weak and breathless. I guess it was a good thing he was holding her up. (We know what a klutz Casey can be.)

Then they were interrupted by the sounds of Christina hurling. "Oh, don't worry about me, I'm fine!" She muttered sarcastically before she up-chucked half the contents of her stomach.

"I don't want you to leave." Casey whispered to him, loud enough for Christina to hear, of course.

"Me either," he said leaning his forehead against her. It was suddenly hard to concentrate on anything other than Casey's cherry lips.

"Well…You could always stay." She said smiling up at him.

"House rule: guys can't sleep over!" Christina yelled from the doorway, she didn't want to leave those two alone for a minute. Plus, wasn't Casey supposed to be the sober sister looking out for her?

"I never said anything about sleeping," Casey said winking at her big sister.

Her words alone were enough to push Christina back to the edge, barfing up the remains in her stomach.

_Casey McDonald, you are good,_ Derek thought. "Sounds good," he smirked.

* * *

She set him up in the living room, playing _Call of Duty_. He had been eyeing that game since the first day he stepped into the house, but he never stayed long enough to actually play. Casey, on the other hand, was dealing with Christine; cleaning her up and making sure she was tucked into bed with a bucket next to her, just in case.

"We'll stay for a while to make sure she's okay. Then we'll get out of here," she reported before climbing into Derek's lap. Their new position made it a bit harder for Derek to play, of course. His arms were holding the controller around her frame, while Casey was snuggled up into the warmth of his chest. He was tempted to just shut it off and take a nap, but he couldn't. House rules after all. And he didn't have the heart to wake her up when she finally did doze off. He tried to keep his eyes focused on the flat screen but eventually, his vision started to blur. He was going to fall asleep soon.

"Princess," he whispered into her ear.

"Hmm?" She responded, hugging his body tighter.

"I gotta get out of here Case. I'm falling asleep," he admitted turning the game off.

"Alright, lets go." She said getting off of him. He didn't like it, but he shook the feeling off, as he got up as well. It was 3 am, he should at least try to get some sleep if making it to class the next morning was even an option.

Casey gathered up her belongings and checked on Chris, she was out like a light. Casey tiptoed out of her room and made it to the Prince.

"Where to?" He asked because he really wasn't sure. Was she sleeping over or was he? She did ask him how he felt about staying over the night before...

"My dorm's closer," she shrugged. That didn't exactly answer his question though. He pulled up to her dorm and killed the engine waiting for her to make a move - or not.

She unbuckled her seat belt and turned to see him staring at her. "What?" She asked confused.

"Good night?" He said, sounding more like a question.

She rolled her eyes. Did she have to do everything around here? "Come on," she said sliding out of the car.

He smirked, because yes, he was just invited to stay the night.

 


	6. Pillow Talk

**Chapter 6:  
Pillow Talk**

 

"So...since when do we dance like that?" He questioned once he was settled, he felt like asking her a question that had been burning in his mind all night. He didn't have a problem with it, he was just curious. Should he expect her to dance on him like that from now on?

They were surprisingly alone. Casey's roommate was out so there was an empty bed where he could sleep on, but the idea never occurred to him. Why wouldn't he sleep with Casey?

She laughed softly, making her way out of the bathroom, fresh and ready for bed in a simple tank top and shorts. "Well, the first time we did anything like that was for _Dance Mania_." She reminded him.

"Yeah...but that was rated PG-13. What you did tonight, not so much." He teased as he stuck out his tongue.

"Oh, what _I_ did tonight?" She asked while crawling over his body. It was a small bed, she had no choice. She settled herself on top of his torso, gazing down at him. "Because you had no part in it?" She asked sarcastically.

"None what so ever!" He joked, running his fingertips down her bare thighs again. He couldn't seem to keep his hands off her today. "I was just an innocent bystander."

"It takes two to tango sweetheart," she replied with a cute smirk that she barely managed to pull off. He could tell that she would rather smile, but she'd play this part, just to tempt him. _He_ had taught her well.

"Wanna test out that theory?" He responded, possibly a little too quickly.

"Der-ek!" She yelled getting off of him. She settled herself onto the small empty part of her bed, laying her head on his chest.

She laughed sending vibrations through his body.

"What?" He asked tilting his head a bit.

"You seem to have liked it," she winked as she looked up at him.

"Don't flatter yourself, Princess. I would have loved it if any girl danced on me like that. It's a biological reaction," he defended his nature as he tried to keep his hands off her. It wasn't easy; she was laying on top of him after all. _Where was the appropriate place to keep his hands?_ He thought.

"Yeah? Hm, well besides your erm...body," she blushed, glad that it was too dark for him to notice. "You seemed to enjoy touching me as well Venturi." She playfully argued back.

"You looked hot, can you blame me?" He asked, running a hand through his hair like he usually did when he's caught in something.

"I thought I looked _'alright'_." She rolled her eyes, remembering the moment in the car earlier.

"You think I'm going to tell you what I really think?" He asked. Since when did he do that? They hadn't changed _that_ much after all. _Get your head out of the clouds Casey!_

"I forgot you're a guy, that's like a sin." She said sarcastically. Why though? Why was it so hard to just tell her what was on his mind? It would make things so much easier. Mixed signals were way too hard to decode. They were already in a weird situation as it was; they didn't need excess troubles.

He ignored her completely as silence overtook them for a few minutes. "Do you ever think about how we would be if we ever meet before the dad and Nora?" He asked softly, running his fingers through her hair. Yes, he was back to touching her.

"Exactly the same," she muttered, her voice velvety smooth.

He laughed a little and but he thought about it first. "How?" He simply asked.

"Because," she said looking up at him. "You'd still be the bad boy. I'd still be a klutz and a grade grubber. You probably would still call me _Princess_. You'd still find me attractive-"

"Woah Woah Woah." He interrupted her, holding his hand up in a defensive manner. " _Still_ find you attractive? I don't find you attractive now Spacey." He teased.

She rolled her eyes and ignored his comment as she went on. "We so would have dated," she admitted. "I'd be the one girl you could never get, which would just make you want me so much more. Eventually, I'd give in, just to shut you up. I'd promise you 'one date'." She smiled just thinking about it. That's exactly how it would have been...

"Yup. Then it would turn into many more. Soon you would have been that annoying girl who changes her relationship status every five minutes, every time we'd fight." He added to the story they seemed to be building.

"Nuh-uh, Venturi. If you're with me, you're _with_ me. No in-between. If I wanted to break up a million times and get back together, I wouldn't have said yes in the first place." She stated a bit too honestly. She didn't think he would notice, but he did. The way she talked about it...man it sounded like it was real. But the thought of breaking up with him a million times stung her a bit. She wouldn't want to go through that pain. Heartbreak was bad enough on a normal basis, but when the guy's your stepbrother...well that just makes things ten times worse. Imagine what Christmas's back home would be like?

"Yeah but just because you change your relationship status doesn't mean we've broken up!" He defended quickly as if he were in that argument right now. "It just means 'Casey's bitching about something I did and wants to piss me off by making it public'." He added.

"Not true!" She argued, slightly yelling into his ear. He would have flinched but he was already expecting it. _Typical Princess._

"Very true," he deadpanned.

This time she was the one to go silent. "Do you think we would have lasted, D?" She whispered. She asked but she was afraid of the answer. What if he said no?

"Yeah..." he started, causing her heart to race and she hoped that he couldn't feel it, or much less hear it, cause she sure could. "I mean we would have had a big argument after graduation, knowing you." He laughed just thinking about it. Why was it so easy for him to picture their relationship play by play? It was almost scary actually. He could picture their heated fights ending with them kissing. He could picture her defying his PDA rule over and over again, but he wouldn't mind it. He could picture kicking Truman's ass forever hurting his Princess. He could picture a lot of things. Things that maybe should be kept secret were pushed back into his mind.

"Me? Why me?" She questioned, though nothing was ever easy with Casey.

"Cause you'd pull the whole 'I think we should break up' speech." He mimicked her high pitched voice. "I'll say okay, just to piss you off, because when your mind's made up, even I can't change it. So you'd spend the summer hating me more than usual. Then when we get to school, you'll miss me and want to get back together. So you'll set me up with one of your friends as a test. I'll go out with her to annoy you and we'll fight and get back together. You're so predictable, McDonald." He shrugged.

She looked up at him and burst into a fit of laughter, with tears and all. She just couldn't stop laughing.

"What?" He asked her since he didn't find the topic that funny. But maybe she was laughing at the idea of the two of them, which wasn't a good sign.

"We know us so well," she finally told him, after the laughter had stopped.

"Yeah, who else knows us like we do? But now that I'm thinking about it...Kind of sucks that we didn't date in high school."  
  
"Why do you say that?"

"Because there are perks to living with your girlfriend." He winked, making sure she knew he meant no harm.

"Der-ek!" _Mission_ _accomplished_. But what was with her and the yelling? He questioned himself. It was late, so where was all this energy coming from? Maybe Derek just gave her an energy boost or something.

"That would have been another fight," he realized, bringing his fingertips back to her soft locks.

"What?" She asked, yawning. It was late after all yet she didn't want to sleep. She wanted to keep talking to Derek about the things that could've been. She didn't use to Derek being so open and willing to share his feelings- or well the closest thing he had to feel.

"Sex." He said simply. Oh yes. That three letter word would have started a few arguments with them indeed. It may have ended a few arguments as well.

"Of course. 'Cause that's all you need." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. He needed sex, didn't he? Well, Casey wasn't up for that just yet. So yeah, that would have definitely been a touchy subject if they dated. She wouldn't expect Derek to wait forever; he probably used to an easy access to sex. But then again, she wasn't going to go ahead and change her morals because Derek Venturi wanted some. Plus, she wasn't one to please him.

"Yup. Make me a sandwich and sleep with me. That's what girlfriends are for." he teased, knowing he was pissing off her inner feminist.  
  
She ignored him,  pulling the blankets over them and relished in its warmth as they started dozing off. "We would have worked." She admitted before she was too far gone in her slumber.

"Would have?" He asked, catching her words carefully. _So they wouldn't now?_

"Well, we can't...can we?" She asked him as she pulled him closer.

"I don't see why not. Isn't that kind of what we're doing now?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Words were suddenly becoming too hard to pronounce. She shrugged.

"Well... after your grand finale, what's gonna happen?" He asked.

She sighed, realizing she had no choice but to answer. "I guess we go our separate ways? Pretend we never had sex on the dance floor?" They laughed. "Go back to avoiding each other...?"

"I guess..." He said before finishing his statement. "But that wouldn't work." He continued.

"And why is that?"

"Because my hockey buddies think you're hot. And after tonight I'm sure the campus is buzzing about you, Pledge. I'll end up kicking somebody's ass."

"Jealous much, Der?" She smiled into his chest.

"Look who's talking! You're about to cut Christina's head off every time she touched me." He returned the smile.

"I guess we're both a bit jealous?"

"I have a reason to be. Your mine, damn it!" He gave into his emotions for a minute.

"Well Venturi, if you're going around claiming property, then I could do the same!" She raised her voice, her head popping up as she stared down into his eyes with fire.

"How much of it is real Case?" He asked, staring back at her, but the topic wasn't the same anymore. It wasn't about claiming each other. It was about telling each other what they wanted.

"I don't know..." Why did he have to ask her such hard questions? What if she knew that most of it was real, how was she actually supposed to tell him that? You just can't tell Derek, the guy you've _hated_ for years, that you're actually falling for that little bit of charm that every girl in the universe falls for. You just can't. It can't be done. So she ignored his question.

"You know, I'm starting to think that we're not acting anymore." He said, brushing the hair out of her face.

"Since when are you the reasonable one?" She said, leaning down towards his lips.

"Since you're the vengeful rebel good girl gone bad." He said, closing the gap between them. Was the kissing going to become a normal thing between them now?

"You like it though." She bit her lip a little. She looked amazing and if she kept this up, he was going to have to flip them over and do a lot more then just kissing.

"No comment." He responded, stuffing his head into her pillow, away from her eyes- her lips. He couldn't stare at her; he had to keep his hands to himself too.

"Ah hah! See!" She smiled victoriously as he proved her right. Of course, she was right, but he liked everything about her. Back in high school and now this, of course, Casey didn't notice but maybe she just never let herself believe that _something_ was there. Defense tactic? Who knows?

He shook his head realizing that they were getting nowhere with this conversation. To think he was about to ask her that night. "Go to sleep Princess." He suggested, by placing a kiss on her forehead. It was 4 am after all.

 

* * *

"Well look who's enjoying his walk of shame." Jason laughed as he caught up with Derek in the parking lot in front of Casey's dorm.

 

"Trust me, there's no shame here." He smirked in triumph as he entered the Prince with a visible pep in his step. _Now I wonder why that could be?_

 

* * *

Once Derek was gone, Casey grabbed her phone, looking for _that_ number. It was only to be called if there was an emergency. Actually, it was mostly just to know when the Devil was calling, so Casey could ignore it. Whatever the reason was now, Casey was calling _that_ number.

 

"What Pledge?" Christine yelled, clearly annoyed. _I guess that hangover wasn't helping her normal moody self._ Casey mused to herself. _  
_

Casey ignored the aggressive tone and spoke words she usually was on the receiving end of. "We need to talk." She spoke clearly with determination into the phone.


	7. Deals

_**Chapter 7:  
Deals** _

"What would you like to talk to me about Pledge?" Christina hissed across the table.

"I have a proposition for you," Casey stated clearly, like a businesswoman making a deal.

"Oh? And what would that be? I doubt you have anything I'm interested in," she scoffed, knowing fully well that Casey McDonald did, in fact, have something she wanted. But she would never admit that to the pledge.

"I want you to seduce Derek," Casey spoke holding back tears. Of course, that's not what she wanted, but it was what she needed. Even if it hurt, she knew it had to be done.

"What?" Christina asked taken back, clearly confused.

"I think he's attracted to you and I don't want to compete. If he really wants you...I don't want to stop him." Casey lied easily. You know the King of Lies did teach her a thing or two.

"So... why don't you just break up with him?" She asked after registering what Casey had just said. Could Derek really want Christina? No...she was sure he didn't.

"Because... I'm testing him. I figured if he doesn't fall for it...then he really does want to be with me." That part was full honesty. "And I think that being my big sister, you could help me. You don't want me to date, someone who's unfaithful, right?" Casey went on, forming Christina's alibi in case anything went wrong.

"Um...yeah. Exactly. I would just be helping my little sister. Initiation is next week after all." Christina followed along.

"Exactly." Casey smiled, realizing that this was actually going to work.

Christina slowly nodded. "Okay Casey...but are you sure you want to do this?" She really didn't want to hear about 'stealing Casey's boyfriend' the second she tried anything.

"Positive. But I have a few tips." Casey said pulling out her notebook. She was still a very organized keener.

Christina cocked an eyebrow. "Tips?"

"Yeah...a few guidelines on how to get to Derek Venturi." Casey smiled. She took pride in the fact that she knew his front and back. Christina's ways simply wouldn't do.

"Okay..." Christina mumbled doubtfully. What did Casey think she was; an amateur? She knew how to seduce a guy. Derek wasn't that much different. The few moments they had in the past were mostly just to get him riled up, which obviously worked. Now that she had an open opportunity, she wasn't going to mess it up. She could do this, without Casey's 'tips'. But she would humor the pledge, who thought she was a pro.

"He won't want you if he knows he can have you." Casey started to explain.

"Mhmm..." Christina smiled. She already knew that. Everyone wants what they can't have. That wasn't news.

"You can't be too bold either; subtle enough to confuse him with your motives, but blunt enough to keep him interested." Casey continued. She couldn't help the fact that there was a slight smile tugging at the corner of her lips. She could talk about the specifics that made up Derek Venturi for hours. Everyone did say she always talked about him too much. Her boyfriends specifically had a problem with this, and now she realized why. It was much more than just 'hating' Derek, she realized. When did the hate become something else?

"I can't believe you're telling me how to seduce your boyfriend." Christina shook her head. It was blasphemy!

"Well,...you're the only woman for the job." Casey praised her, hoping she would get her interested.

"Okay, I get it. I know how to get to him, Casey. When do you want me to do this?" She sighed as if she was uninterested but in reality, she couldn't wait to sink her claws into Derek Venturi.

"Two weeks. After he wins against the Hawks." The Hawks being their school's rivals. "There will be an after-party at the captain's house. You can do it there. I'll make sure all the girls are invited, and I'll stay out of the way."

"Okay...It's a plan." Christina said shaking Casey's hand. Honestly, this girl was nuts.

* * *

"Casey! Why are you in here?" Nikki asked, making her way into the kitchen. She was on a mission to find more sponges when she found Casey cooped up inside.

Nikki was the cute redhead who Derek met the first night he picked Casey up at the ZBA house. She slowly became one of Casey's closest friends in the house. Sure Nikki thought Derek was cute, as any other girl would, but she knew Casey and him were perfect for each other, not to mention she had a little thing for Jason. He was with her at the party that infamous night.

"Just finishing up a few things," Casey shrugged.

"You sure?" Nikki asked taking the empty seat next to her. "Cause lately you've been spending a lot of time in here," she looked around the house, "And not enough time outside of it Casey," Jason mentioned that Derek had been missing Casey. "Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine." She lied. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Because I have a feeling you're trying to distract yourself with all this stuff. I mean you do more work here than the other pledges. Hell, even more than the actual sisters!"

Casey smiled. "Gotta prove that I deserve to be here."

"You proved that a while ago Case," Nikki smiled at the pledge before she headed back outside to get a little dirty.

 

* * *

 

"Dude, where's Casey been?" Jason asked Derek after class. "She hasn't been to our games lately."

"Yeah...I don't know Jas," he responded sadly.

"Well, maybe you should swing by the car wash today." Jason winked.

"Car wash?" Derek asked confused.

"Yeah, Nikki told me that the girls are having a car wash to support the local children's library. They're in bikinis and everything D!" He explained excitedly.

Derek laughed. He knew he'd have the same reaction too if he weren't...sort of dating someone. "I might have to swing by," he said, clapping Jason on the shoulder. "Thanks for the Intel buddy. I guess I'm gonna go support the children's library!" He said as he made his way towards the Prince, who was suddenly looking a bit dirty.

 

* * *

He got to the front of the ZBA house and was greeted by the fantasy that a million men worldwide have dreamed about: a bunch of hot sorority girls in bikinis and shorts, drenched in water and suds from head to toe, cleaning a bunch of cars. Honestly, it seemed like a scene out of a movie. All that was missing was if the girls would wring the sponges onto their chests seductively. Yeah, they had a ton of business, mostly guys, of course, but hey, they were raising money for the library, so who cares?

 

He quickly did a search through the crowd but didn't find her. He did, however, find Nikki- or well, she found him.

"Hey Der," she smiled making her way over to him. "Hey Nikki," he replied, killing the engine.

"Want to help the library?" She asked with a genuine smile. He laughed stepping out of the Prince, handing her a few bills.

"Give him the royal treatment," he joked. Well partly joked. The Prince was royalty obviously.

Nikki rolled her eyes but took the money into her small hands anyways. "She's inside," she told him before heading towards the next car.

 

* * *

 

He walked into the ZBA house quietly. It was empty, something it never was. "Hello," he called, his voice echoing throughout the empty halls.

"In here," came her sweet voice from the kitchen in the left wing. He smiled at the sound. It had been way too long since he'd spoken to her. He was lucky to get a few texts from her lately.

He walked in to find her sitting at the kitchen table with her feet tucked under her. He was pleasantly surprised to see her in a simple black bikini top paired with Daisy Dukes. It was nice to see her in the car wash spirit like the rest of her sisters. Possibly too nice...he'd seen Casey in a two-piece before so that wasn't new, but now, at this point in their relationship, it was different.

In front of her sat what seemed like an explosion of art supplies: Glitter, paint, markers, stencils, banners, everything you could possibly need.

"Hey," he said straddling the closest chair next to her. He had an image to maintain after all, plus he needed to restrain himself from doing what he really wanted to do, which was to kiss her and tell her how much he missed her, but he couldn't do that. Wasn't it enough that he went out of the way to go over there? But at least he had a cover: he was there to look at the hot girls all wet from the car wash. Who cares if the only hot girl he wanted to see was Casey?

"Hey," she smiled at him. She had missed him just as much, but she knew she should put distance between them. What if he fell for Christina's trap? It would be all over.

"Where have you been?" He asked. He wasn't talking around it. That's what had been burning in the back of his mind. He had to know.

"Here," she said looking around them. It was true after all, but it was a choice she was making, not something she had to do.

"So busy that you haven't had time to hang out with me?" Well...it was only a week tops, but they had seen so much of each other lately, that a day apart felt like a lifetime, especially when they played their games. She would check her phone a thousand times and see if he had called or texted. Most times she'd give in and text him, others he'd make her day and text her himself. Oh, the games they played. The chase was always so addictive.

"Well, who do you think set this whole thing up?" She asked as she pointed outside, referring to the car wash event. "Who brought all the supplies, who made all the banners, who got all the girls on the same page, who contacted the charity...me. And on top of that, I filled up their calendar with a bunch of philanthropy." She explained. She didn't want him to think she was avoiding him, even if she was.

"I doubt you have to do all of that," he said taking the markers from her hands and gently replacing them with his own.

"Well, if I don't, no one will," she shrugged while enjoying his touch. Oh, how she'd love to kiss him again. She couldn't stop thinking about kissing him. All the talk was true.

"I think you need a break!" He declared, getting up to explore the kitchen for some snacks.

She laughed, surprised that he cared. "Yeah?" She asked while following close behind him. She needed to be close to him now.

"Mhmm," he said with a smirk, suddenly turning to pin her against the counter.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked.

He gripped her hips and placed her on the edge of the counter easily, stepping between her legs. "I'll think of something." He mumbled, looking up at her.

She hooked her legs around his back pulling him in just a little bit closer. He looked down at their entangled bodies. They looked so good together. He let his hands drift from her bare hips and he brought them to her belly, letting them skim over her stomach as he created invisible patterns on her skin. He continued to trace downwards toward the delicious bit of flesh above her shorts that dipped into a V on her lower stomach. What if he kissed the spot?

She leaned back on the palms of her hands to steady herself, as she bit her lip in hopes to keep quiet. His touch felt good, so very, very good, but it tickled, and he knew it too. He kept his touches light enough for it to tickle, but quick enough to leave her wanting more.

His eyes drifted from her stomach to her chest. You could practically see her heart thumping. He loved knowing he was doing that to her with a simple touch. Oh how his fingers craved to continue his actions up her body, and then down again, he controlled himself, leaving his hands safety at her hips.

She dragged her fingernails up his muscular arms and up to his neck. She played with the bits of shaggy hair that fell into place there. She put a bit of pressure on the back of his head, guiding him closer to her. "Let me know what you come up with," she whispered against his lips. They were so close. If only he moved just a little closer...

He quickly closed the distance between them because he was just as far gone as she was. As usual, the passion between them was ever present. It actually seemed to have grown since last time. Maybe distance does make the heart grow fonder.

"Let me take you out tonight," he whispered, kissing down the column of her neck, nipping at the sensitive skin softly.

Honestly, it was hard to form words when he was doing that to her, especially when he kept kissing down her neck and past her collarbone. He kissed his way down the outline of her black bikini top, at the very edge where the skin met the black material. She wanted him to keep going, but she knew she wouldn't be able to stop herself if he did just that.

She grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling his head back from her chest roughly. They both hissed from the lack of contact.

"I can't" she cringed. She unhooked her legs from his body and dropped her hands, letting him go free.

He was so confused. Was it something he did? Did he push too far too fast? Things were going great. He shook his head. No, he was going to fight her on this. He ran his fingertips over her calves, causing goosebumps to spread over her body. He smirked knowing this was going to go his way. He hooked her legs back around him, taking his previous place in between them. He brought her hands up to his neck and returned his hands to her sides, right above her waist, his thumbs brushing over the bottom of her bikini top. So he was pushing his limits, what else is new? She never told him to stop.

"Fine, then I'll come over." He declared.

She slowly smiled, knowing that there was no changing his mind. She loved it. Most guys would give up when she made things hard. He just made them harder.

"Alright," she accepted his offer gracefully, letting her mind drift back to the memories of cuddling in bed with him. Hopefully, he'd sleep over again. She hid her blushing face in his neck quickly.

"I missed you," she admitted softly into his ear. She felt his breath hitch a bit.

"Miss you too Princess," he replied.

She got an idea and took it to herself to test out a theory. She let her breath tickle his ear softly before kissing and sucking on his ear lob, biting him gently. She felt him groan against her chest. She smiled triumphantly. She was learning all of his hot spots just as he was learning about hers.

"God, why do you tease me when I have to leave?" He asked, pulling her body closer to the edge of the counter so he could be unbelievably close to her.

"Where are you going?" She asked pulling back to look into his eyes.

"Practice." He said as if it were a weight on his shoulders. The practice was the last thing he wanted right now. He didn't want to move one inch. He didn't want to take one step away from her, but he had to.

"Ugh," she groaned, hopping off the counter and returning to her seat at the head of the table. Honestly, she just needed a moment to breathe. It seemed like there was never enough oxygen around her when he was near her.

He laughed at her melodramatic act. "You don't seem too happy about that," he said as he crossed his arms over his chest while leaning against the counter.

"You just got here," she whined.

"Come on, you'll have me all to yourself tonight Case" he bargained. He didn't want to leave her upset and pouting. Such a spoiled Princess she was.

"Yeah, I know." She said nodding. "Go ahead, go. I'll see you tonight." She confirmed.

"Alright," he said pushing himself off the counter. He made his way back towards her and leaned into her. He kept his lips only a millimeter from hers, in hopes that she would kiss him goodbye. He was hoping to make it a normal thing between them now. After all, he wasn't kissing anyone else.

She smiled, leaning in to give him a sweet parting gift.

He pulled back. "See you tonight," he winked, before heading out of the house. Once she heard the front door shut, she let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. Keeping her distance didn't seem to work.

Oh god, what was she getting herself into?

 

* * *

He walked into her room that night with a smirk already on his lips. Her eyes widened when she noticed him with that look. He was definitely up to something, something bad.

 

"Der..." she whispered as he made his way towards her. She was seated at her desk working on a paper or something. Whatever it was, it was forgotten for the rest of the night.

"Hmm?" he asked, quickly picked her up bridal style.

"Derek!" She yelled but it mostly came out as a laugh. "What are you doing?" She said as he took her to her small bed, dropping her onto it softly.

"Tonight, you're mine." He smiled with a glint of mischief hiding in his eyes.

"You wouldn't," she said, suddenly scared. She knew exactly what was going to happen. She backed up into the headboard while he slowly made his way towards her body.

"Oh, I would." He said before bringing his fingers to her stomach. He didn't even touch her before she erupted in a fit of screams and laughs with some kicks as an added bonus. He shook his head laughing. "Too easy," he said before tickling her

* * *

 


	8. Seduction

**Chapter 8:**

**_Seduction_ **

 

He knew something was wrong the second he spotted her at his practice. He was already tense about the big game that afternoon, and seeing her like that really didn't help. There were usually a few people who would come watch the guys warm up before a game, mostly girlfriends, but Casey usually didn't. She said that her cheering him on during the games was the support he needed. She hated feeding his ego, but today she was seated smack dab in the middle bleachers, where he couldn't miss her. Her head was down, and even from a distance, he could see that her blue eyes seemed gray. That's why when Coach gave the guys a five-minute break, he raced down the ice towards the exit to meet her.

Suddenly, realizing how desperate he looked, he stopped and gave her a "Hey," he gave a head nod as he caught his breath while trying to ease his racing heart.

She slowly made her way towards him. You could almost see the weight on his shoulders. What could have possibly gone wrong? He would have expected this a week ago when she started to avoid him a bit, but after the day of the car wash, they had become inseparable once more.

"Hey," she spoke softly. He could barely hear her over the chaos going on in the background. The boys were messing around on the ice.

"What's up?" He asked, trying to act casual.

"I just wanted to drop the Prince off," she spoke once more. Her voice, god, you could hear the sadness in it, as if she wasn't even trying to hide it. But she was! She really was! It was just...so goddamn hard. She had grown attached and close to him over the semester. How was she supposed to just let him go now? She knew it was a possibility that he wouldn't fall for her, she rather prepared herself for the worst instead of hoping for the best and being let down.

He shook his head, knowing this was headed somewhere bad. He took a seat on the bleacher and motioned for her to join him.

She did, after letting out a reluctant sigh. Showtime, she thought to herself.

"Why? Don't you need it?" He asked confused. They had started sharing the Prince more lately. She had needed it earlier, but why would she be dropping it off now? He wouldn't need it until after the game to get to the party they were going together...right?

She chewed on her bottom lip as she stared at her hands in his lap. He covered them quickly within his cold fingers. He wanted to comfort her but wasn't sure, also it wasn't easy with all the padding and such he had on. "I don't think I'm making it tonight." Her words burned in her throat like a shot of tequila.

"Why?" He asked. He needed her there. How was he supposed to play if he didn't have her in the stands cheering him on? Did she not want him to play? Or was she asking him to do the impossible?

"I'll be watching from my room and the whole family back home will be as well. I'm even going to wear your old practice jersey," she said, trying to smile, trying to make it seem not as bad. She was failing.

"You'll watch from your room?" He asked as if it were an insane suggestion. Sure, it was a big game that would definitely be televised, but why watch it in her room when it's so close to her? "Why don't you just come and watch?" He asked, brushing his fingers over her knuckles.

"I'm not feeling well Der," she whispered blinking back tears. On the other hand...maybe he'll believe that she's in pain if she actually let herself cry...Well, she really was in pain, just a different type.

"Not feeling well?"

"Yeah, I'm coming down with something. I'm sorry, I really am. I know how much it would mean for you to have me there...but I can't Der. I feel horrible. Achy and my head hurt and I'm nauseous..." she explained, putting on a pretty good show.

"It's okay Case," he sighed dropping her hands. What, was he supposed to make her stay anyway? No, he couldn't even ask her to do that.

"So...the Prince is in its usual parking spot." She added.

"Nah, take it with you. I don't want you walking back to your dorm feeling like that." Their campus was pretty huge; it would be a pretty long walk. "I'll catch a ride with one of the boys." He finished.

She eyed him for a minute to see if he was actually okay with her not being at the game. "You sure?"

"Yeah," he nodded quickly. "Take some medicine and relax. I'll see you after the game." He told her.

"No! You have to go to the after party Der!" She yelled, suddenly full of energy.

He shot her a questioning glare. Where did that come from?

"I mean, if you guys win, you need to enjoy it with your team. We hate the Hawks!" She quickly defended herself. "Promise you'll go? I don't want to be the reason you're not out celebrating with them." She asked him, shooting him the puppy dog eyes easily. She had become a pro at this.

He sighed, running a hand through his already sweaty hair, he couldn't even picture himself going, knowing that she was alone feeling sick. But she was making it sound like she was okay with it..."Alright, but after the party, I'm coming over, okay." He stated, like a stern father. She was not getting out of that one.

She nodded, "If I'm up. Medicine might knock me out." She added in for good measure, which was funny because the only medicine Casey would be taking that night would be a tub of Ben and Jerry's to mend her breaking heart. She had no intentions of seeing Derek Venturi tonight.

"Fair enough," he nodded looking towards the ice. The coach was coming back, it was time for him to leave her. "I gotta get back on the ice," he said turning towards her.

She nodded sadly. They looked into each other's eyes for a second or two before she took his face into her small hands brought her lips over his hungrily. That he did not expect. I was just a goodbye kiss, it wasn't usually this intense. Usually, just a quick peck on the lips because they knew that if it was more, they wouldn't end up pulling away from each other. But this, she was pouring a lot more than she usually did into that kiss.

Little did he know that she was, in fact, giving him a goodbye kiss.

_Goodbye, my lover...Goodbye, my friend. You have been the one; you have been the one for me._ A little voice sang in the back of her mind.

She pulled back and looked into his eyes once more. "Good luck baby," she said before dropping her hands and heading up the stairs towards the exit.

He remained seated for a second. What was that? "Venturi! Get your ass down here!" The coach had seen the scene in front of him, but he didn't care. The boys had a game to prepare for after all!

 

* * *

It was the third quarter of the game and they were down by two but they had been battling and putting in a good game. He loved this, he hated easy wins; there was no fun, no excitement. He practically flew down the ice to retrieve the puck. Before one of the Hawks came behind him on the left side, slamming him into the glass. "Fuck," he hissed.

 

He looked up into the stands and saw all the people. As usual, didn't even notice them except for his family, of course. He quickly searched the crowd for her familiar face. Then he checked the girlfriends' corner for her and found nothing, of course. His hopes perked up when his eyes landed on the ZBA girls, who were all cheering them on. All but her, of course.

"VENTURI!" Coach yelled at him. He shook his head in hopes to rid himself of all distractions. So she wasn't there. She was watching him get slammed and that just wouldn't do. He scanned the ice for the puck, #17 had a clean shot to the net. Derek smirked and charged after him like a bull. There was no way he was losing this game.

 

* * *

A mile away laid a pretty brunette in a Venturi jersey, Queen's sweatpants and fuzzy slippers.

 

"No!" She yelled as she watched him get slammed into the wall. "Derek," she breathed out watching him.

He didn't move, he didn't recover from the hit. But she saw him when the announcers zoomed in on him. His eyes were going crazy searching the crowds. She smiled as she watched him snap out of it and make it just in time to catch the puck before it went into his team's net. He turned around and charged towards their opponent's net, easily avoiding the Hawks, who were chasing him. He took it all the way to the net before #17 charged towards him again. "Oh no!" Casey yelled at the tv almost falling off of her bed. What was up with #17, he was only going after Derek tonight.

But Venturi saw him of course. He wound the hockey stick up and once the wood hit the rubber puck it flew directly into the net. The perfect slap shot of course. It was long gone by the time #17 reached Derek, who easily slid back, letting the smartass run himself into the glass wall.

"YESS!" She screamed, knowing there was a full on smirk on his lips at the moment.

 

* * *

As he stripped out of his uniform his thoughts returned to her. Did she really watch it all? How is she feeling? But mostly...could he come over?

 

"Venturi!" He heard his name and snapped out of it instantly. He turned around and was greeted from the source. The team captain, Alex, stood there with a huge grin on his face. "You did well out there tonight, Kid." He said proudly. They had won 5-3 and man what a game it was.

"Thanks, man," Derek said running a hand through his hair. He was use to getting his ego tended to, but in the locker room while he was half naked, well it was a bit awkward.

"Number seventeen man, he was coming after you!" Alex continued making his way towards his locker.

"Yeah, but I think I got him back," Derek smirked digging through his bag for his phone. His spirits perked when he saw he had a text from her.

**You did good tonight, Der.**   
**Hope you're not hurt from that slam.**   
**Meds making me sleepy...**   
**Try to enjoy yourself <3**

He quickly replied.

**Thanks, Princess, feel better.**

"I better see all of you at my house!" Alex yelled, before making his way out of the locker room.

"You coming, Derek?" Jason asked as he was making his way out.

"I need a ride," he shrugged realizing that he didn't have the Prince waiting for him outside.

"What are you a girl Venturi? Do you want me to ask?" Jason joked rolling his eyes. "Come on man!"

 

* * *

The party was in full swing by the time Derek and the boys arrived. They had to make a pit stop and buy a few more kegs on the way over; Captain's orders. He made his way through the crowd and spotted the ZBA girls huddled together. Most of them with their respective hockey players and a few with their prospective hockey players. Then he spotted Christine in the dead center. Why would she even bother to show up? He rolled his eyes until an idea hit him...That bitch!

 

He stomped over to her making his presences known. "Walk with me, talk with me," he said, nodding towards the kitchen.

She stared at him for a second or two before responding with an exasperated sigh. She didn't like taking demands but she had a feeling that he wasn't going to be very nice to her. So she followed close behind him towards the kitchen. It was mostly empty with just a few guys filling up their cups.

"Do you have anything to do with her not being here tonight?" He asked getting right to the point. He was Derek Venturi, and that was just the kind of guy he was.

"What?" She asked confused, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned against the counter.

"Casey." He clarified getting himself an infamous red cup.

Christina rolled her eyes. "No Derek. She's not feeling well." She easily lied. She was well aware of the plan and the background story.

"Right..." He said, semi-believing her. "You want?" He asked, glancing towards his untouched cup.

She nodded, sure why not.

He handed her his cup and went back to get himself one. "Why are you even here tonight?" He asked, but he heard no response. He turned around to look at her but she was already gone. Hmph...he thought. Whatever.

He didn't even think about her as he made his way around the crowd. There were a few couples dancing (ZBA girls were in there of course). But he couldn't let loose and have fun, he couldn't keep the thought of Casey off his mind. He felt his stomach growl; it was time to eat. He made his way towards the kitchen to find Christina singing to the song that was on. She was really into it as she poured herself another cup.

He was surprised. He didn't peg her for a Fall Out Boy fan. But she seemed to know all the words. "Well, you sure move fast," he spoke gaining her attention. Her face flushed quickly, realizing she wasn't alone in the kitchen and he had just heard her sing.

"It's only my second," she said holding up her full cup.

"I meant before when we were talking. You just disappeared." He mentioned as he looked around for snacks.

"When we talked? I didn't think you wanted to...talk. I thought you just wanted to blame me for Casey not being here." She shrugged, taking a gulp of her beer.

"Well, you would do something like that." He replied, turning to look at her. He gave up hope; there was no damn food in that house!

"You have a shitty opinion of me," she noted.

"Well, why I wouldn't?" He asked.

"I'm not that bad of a person Derek Venturi," she said hopping onto the counter.

"I'll believe it when I see it." He protested.

"Fair enough." She shrugged.

"Seriously...why is there no food in this place!" He yelled when his stomach growled again.

Christina laughed. "Just go buy something," she suggested.

"Are you giving me a ride?" He countered. Once he said it he wanted to take it back, but it was too late for that.

She looked at him for a second dumbfounded. But then she spoke, "Okay."

"Okay?" he asked confused.

"I'll give you a ride. Show you I'm a nice person." She said as if it were no big deal.

"Seriously...this isn't a trick, is it? Like you're not gonna drive me into the woods and have your way with me are you?" He questioned.

She rolled her eyes and hopped off the counter. "Let's go."

 

* * *

The night started off in the car. Before she even pulled out of her parking spot he stopped her. "Are you good to drive?" He asked shyly, which was weird, he was never shy.

 

She couldn't help but laugh at his concern. "I'm good," she assured him before pulling out.

"Sorry," he said looking out of the window. "It's just Casey always makes sure I'm good to drive after parties. Guess she rubbed off on me."

She nodded not saying a word. She wasn't sure what to say. She simply turned on the radio and drove towards Jimmy's. "Why don't you just call her?" Christina said, finally breaking their silence. He had been throwing his phone back and forth between his hands constantly, looking in to see if he had missed something, but there never was anything there.

"She's asleep." He mumbled, sadly staring at the foggy window.

* * *

"I'll have a burger, she'll have a veggie burger," Derek told their waiter with ease. It was a slow night over there. Everyone that was anyone on campus was at the party, or at smaller ones nearby. Only a few loners were perched at the bar drinking a few beers.

Christina's eyebrows knotted. Why did he order for her? Something she didn't even want at that!

He caught her eye and noticed his mistake. "Oh, erm...I'm sorry." He said quickly. "Casey..." he explained as if he needed to say more.

She figured it was always Casey. She nodded turning her attention towards the waiter, "Cheeseburger," she corrected him.

The waiter nodded leaving them alone. Even he knew Derek had messed up.

"It's okay," she repeated, even though she felt very strange. She shouldn't be there with Derek...she wasn't Casey. Obviously, Casey was the only thing that mattered to him.

"It's just...she takes forever to order, which is kind of annoying, especially when she always gets the same thing!" He explained. He wasn't sure why but he felt like he owed Christina an apology. Weird...he was almost starting to see her as a normal human being, instead of the Queen Bitch he had originally pegged her as. Hm...maybe she really wasn't _that_ bad after all.

She smiled understand. Everything revolved around Casey. "You're in love with her," she simply stated taking a sip of her coke.

"What?" He asked. In his defense, he genuinely looked confused. What was it with everyone thinking he was in love with the girl? They weren't even together.

Christina laughed at his outburst. Had the idea never occurred to him? "You're in love with her." She repeated easily. Why were men so blind? They never see what's right in front of them.

He remained quiet for a minute as he gathers his thought….or wrapping his mind about what Christina had just said. Was he in love with Casey? Nonsense. A few months ago the idea of having feelings for Casey at all was simply crazy. But love...really? "Did she ever tell you how we met?" He asked, suddenly feeling nostalgic.

"Nope," Christina said, popping her P's. "Spill," she urged him. She couldn't help but wonder what was up with those two. It was clear that they had known each other before that day in the quad.

He laughed softly. "Well...we meet in high school. She was the kind of girl who wanted to run for student government, was in plays, straight-A student, submitted creative writings into the newspaper…that type of girl. Me...I was the 'skirt-chasing cad' hockey player and girls were my life. We...kind of hated each other. I did everything in my power to piss her off. I pulled pranks on her all the time." He reminisced.

"So you guys knew each other."

"Yeah...we did." He nodded, with a soft smile on his lips. He remembered the first time they really met. Sure she looked like a dork with braces and pigtails, but even then, he knew that girl was gorgeous. Of course, he didn't want to believe it.

"That's why she was all nervous." Christina nodded putting everything together.

"Yeah... The thought of dating me, the guy who she fought with all through high school-"

"Lust" Christina added in, interrupting him.

He smirked for a second. "Yeah...maybe so."

"So, why'd you say yes?" If it was lust, why didn't they just go at each other in high school? Why wait until now? And the way he was talking, they still hated each other at the beginning of the semester.

"What?"

"When she asked you out that day at the quad, why'd you say yes? If you guys hated each other that much….?"

"Because I knew she didn't _really_ want to go out with me. She was just doing it because you told her to. So I figured I'd raise a little hell." He smirked as he leaned back in his chair.

"But..." Christina urged on because she knew there was a 'but' coming…..the turning point that changed things between them.

"But then I saw what you did to her that night." He cringed as he remembered it, his hatred for Chris bubbling up once more. "I can't believe you did that." He didn't even sound mad, just sounded hurt. As if what she did to Casey hurt him just as much, maybe even more.

"Yeah...I know." She said looking down at her hands. If things had started to get good between them, that memory just ruined it all. Luckily for her, the waiter had returned, bringing them their food just in time.

 

* * *

The rest of the dinner went by pretty smoothly; just small talk, nothing more. But Christina noticed how often he would bring Casey up. Subtle things like "Oh yeah. Case told me," to "Oh man if Princess knew!" Princess? Did he call her Princess? Did this guy even know that he was in love with Casey? It didn't take long to make Christina decide to abort the plan. It was clear who he really wanted. Not that she ever actually believed he wanted anyone else.

 

After they ate she drove him back to his dorm. She made no move on the guy, "Goodnight Derek," she said before leaving him on the curb.

"Yeah...night Chris." He mumbled before going inside.

He had only been back for five minutes but he couldn't stop pacing. He walked back and forth the length of his room and he couldn't stop. He needed to hear from her. He really did, but if she was asleep he didn't want to wake her. But maybe she needed him! He thought. He should bring her some soup or something.

Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. He smiled grabbing his leather jacket and heading back out into the cold. Who cares if he had to walk it?

 

* * *

 

His mind was on all things Casey but when he ran into Christina coming out of Casey's dorm. Right away he knew something was up. "What are you doing here?" He asked her, clearly confused.

"Just checking on Casey." She told him trying to avoid a full-blown conversation with him.

"You sure?" He asked causing her to actually stop and talk to him

"Derek..." she said taking a breath. His name sounded so heavy on her tongue.

"What?" He asked, panic in his voice. She was about to say something he knew he didn't want to hear.

"I'm sorry." She said, shaking her head ashamed of herself.

"For what?" He was almost scared to ask, but he knew he had to.

"About tonight...about everything," she said walking away towards her car. She stopped mid-stride and turned towards him one last time. "You might want to tell her you to love her though because obviously, she's oblivious."

"You lied! You said you had nothing to do with it tonight!" He yelled at her, his rage suddenly overriding all of his other emotions. His hands balled into fists. He was going to lose it.

"Only because she asked me to," she told him before locking herself inside the warmth of her car.

He watched her drive off and replayed that moment over and over again. He knew by the look in her eyes when she spoke the last few words to him that she wasn't lying. Casey had asked her to do something. She had something to do with Casey not being there tonight, which meant that Casey wasn't even sick. Oh, she had a lot of explaining to do.

 

* * *

Casey sat on her bed with her back against the wall wrapped up in her comforter. Even covered with layers of clothing and blankets, her body still shook. Christina's words replaying in her head on a loop. "He's in love with you. Why would you even ask me to do that tonight? Are you trying to lose him?" Christina was outraged. She gave Casey the play by play of the night and made it a point to explain to her how Derek's world revolved around her. At first Christina thought it was Derek who was really blind, but in reality, it was the both of them.

 

She tried to think happier thoughts but she couldn't. She closed her eyes and heard her heart racing, thumping against her ears as her body continued to shake. Could it be true? What was she supposed to do now? She should be happy that he didn't fall for Christina's trap, so why wasn't she?

She started rocking herself to sleep when she heard a loud knock at the door. She cringed at the thought of it being Christina, there to yell at her some more. She didn't want to think about it, she wanted it to go away. She just wanted to drown it all out. So she ignored the knocking but it became persistent. She had no choice but to gather her blanket-covered body towards the door. She opened it slowly and was greeted by the sight that scared her more than it probably should.

"Casey," he hissed.

 

 


	9. Revelations

**Chapter 9:  
** **_Revelations_ **

"Are you going to say anything?" She asked nervously. She had returned to her spot on the bed, covered in blankets as if they could shield her from the bomb that was about to explode. She should have seen it coming, but it was too late and she simply had to deal with it.

"I don't even know where to start." He whispered, falling onto her roommate's empty bed. It was like he couldn't feel anything, he wasn't aware of what was going on. All he knew was that she was there, she was fine, and she was hiding something. It was all too much. It was supposed to be a good night. He was supposed to have won the game and taken her out. But obviously, that's not what happened. "What happened tonight?" He finally asked.

She gave him nothing though. She simply turned off her bedside light and laid her head on the pillow. She thought maybe if she fell asleep he'd just leave. A clean-cut goodbye. Why did he even want her to explain herself? She knew it was over the second he walked into her room. Why did they need to go back and forth to fight over it? That took a lot of energy, the energy that none of them could afford.

"Casey…" he spoke, irritation spiking in his voice. She was not going to ignore him. She wasn't just going to give up. Was she not ready for the fight that was about to happen? Seemed like she was losing her touch.

The door suddenly opened. It was Casey's roommate, Sarah. Her eyes went wide when she walked in. It was actually kind of funny; she looked like a deer in headlights. Her eyes shifted between Casey and Derek. Without saying a word, just by the tension she felt and the scene that laid in front of her, she quietly walked right out making it a point not to return for a few hours. It was scary there.

Casey turned back towards him "You don't want to know." She finally said. It was hard to hear her over all that stuff she had on, but he managed.

"I'm asking you for a reason." He replied. Suddenly he wasn't so nice anymore, it was like the numbness was fading, and he was starting to feel the tingly pain in his wound again. 

"You're gonna be mad." She didn't want him to be mad at her. He'd hate her. She knew he would. What was she even thinking? Things were going so good! Then she had to go and mess it all up.

"Gonna be? Trust me, I'm already am Princess." Usually, when he called her Princess it was endearing and sweet. But this time…this time she knew it was bad.

"Okay..." She said taking a deep breath as he nodded at her to begin, and so she did. She told him everything. From the minute he left her dorm that morning, to her last conversation with Christina a few minutes ago. Everything. Including the way, she was feeling. You know, the feelings she was trying her best to hide from him. But fuck it, that ship was sinking, might as well tell him the whole story right? Hiding things from him didn't seem to work for her. As she spoke, telling him every minuscule detail he just sat there and listened.

"Say something." She whispered chewing on her bottom lip. It was over. Of course, it was; whatever _'it'_ even was.

He stared at the wall as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. In all reality, he just couldn't look at her. "So, you lied." He finally spoke, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," she nodded. It was true. She lied about tonight, but she needed to. He wouldn't have gone anywhere near Christina if Casey was there.

"Why?" He asked confused. She could have just...told him what she was feeling. Did that ever dawn on her? She loves to talk and communicate and share emotions, but this time she couldn't?

"You know why." She said tilting her head. Why did he want her to tell him the things he already knew? She already put it all out there, spilled her heart out to him.

"You tested me, Casey…like I was a little kid." He didn't appreciate tests. He usually cheated on them, but this one...it was just wrong.

"It wasn't meant to be like that…" she whispered in hopes that her voice wouldn't crack. Tears were threatening to fall, but she held them back as best as she could.

"What are you going to do?" His eyes turned towards her for the first time. Was she going to stay in ZBA with Christina? Was she going to leave? What was she going to do with Derek? Where did he fit into this plan of hers?

"I… don't know." She said honestly. She really didn't.

"You don't know? I thought we had a plan, Casey." His anger was elevating, slowly but surely. He doesn't like feeling hurt, and vulnerable. He'd rather be pissed off and vicious; hitting people and slamming into things. Seemed like he would need to hit the ice soon. All that pent up aggression was not good for a guy.

"Things change." She shrugged sadly. They were about to change now too, she knew that fully well.

"Tell me about it." He scoffed, running his fingers through his hair.

"I don't know why you're so mad." She spat back. She was done explaining things to him. The energy in the room shifted a bit.

"You don't? Really Casey. Think about it." He said sarcastically. Was she really gonna pull that on him now?

"Hey, you knew something like this would happen! That night, when we talked about what could have been, you said I'd set you up with one of my friends and you'd go along with it to piss me off. You expect me to do these kinds of neurotic things."

"Just because I expect them doesn't mean you have to go and prove me right! You expect me to fall for Chris, and I didn't even touch her." He spat back. It was official, it was a full-fledged battle between them. No thinking or ignoring questions, no. It was simply a verbal attack now; say something back and make the other hurt.

"I was scared alright? Is that what you wanted to hear?" She yelled, taking off a layer of blankets.

"Scared? Scared of what?" He asked, leaning closer towards her. The beds were on either side of the room and that was way too far away for them to fight. They needed to be close, to be in each other's faces. They craved the tension; it had been a while since they fought like this. Even though the situation wasn't ideal, they missed this. There were too much love and good feelings around them lately.

"Us!" She yelled. What else Derek?

"There is no _us_ Casey if you haven't noticed. Just a plan to get revenge." He smirked hoping that would hurt her the way she had hurt him.

But he failed, she served him one better. "Oh don't pull that shit with me, Venturi. I fucked up, so now your guards up? Too late, it's been down for too long. And deep down, under all that bullshit, you know that we stopped pretending a long time ago." She sneered. Yeah, it was getting intense.

But that broke him. That stopped the back and forth. He wasn't sure how to reply to that because it was true. Damn her for being right. "I was gonna ask you out tonight after the game," he admitted with a sad laugh. "On a real date. Off campus. Just for us, not to prove anyone wrong or right." He looked up at her. His confession shocked her. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to say. She knew she messed up.

"So… what now?" She asked because well that's all she could come up with really. She leaned back against the wall and closed her eye in anticipation for his response.

"Now you figure out if you're going to be initiated or not." He shrugged getting up to leave.

"And us?" She dared ask him.

He didn't even look at her, mostly because he wouldn't be able to lie to her face. "There is no _us_." He said opening the door and leaving her to cry herself to sleep. And that she did.

* * *

That was a week ago. Initiation was only a day away and they hadn't spoken a word to each other since. He'd seen her on campus a few times but they refused to lock eyes, they just kept walking past each other. But they wanted, no they were itching to yell and fight and...well anything really, as long as it wasn't over. They didn't want it to be over.

At first, he didn't mind that much because at least he knew she was alive. But suddenly he stopped seeing her around. He didn't think much of it until so he asked a few of there mutual friends if they had seen her. He felt bad looking for her, but he couldn't fight the feeling that something was wrong, something more than the obvious. His intuition was confirmed when all his reports came back negative. No one had seen her on campus.

"Nikki!" He called entering the ZBA house. As much as he was there (well, before the incident that is,) the girls grew used to him. They even stopped going all goo-goo when he showed up. It had taken a while for them to adjust, but eventually, they did. He didn't want to go to the house, but he had no choice at this point. He had even bit the bullet and called her, it went straight to voicemail. So he texted her with a simple "ARE YOU ALIVE?" and again…no response. That girl simply couldn't give him a moment of peace.

"Must you yell?" She said making her way down the beautiful flight of stairs at the foot of the house.

"Hey, you heard me didn't you?" He shrugged taking a seat on the last step.

"What's up Ventrui?" She asked, taking a seat next to him. She had grown used to calling him Venturi just like Jason, and with as much time as she spent with the team, it caught on.

"Please tell me she's here." He said turning serious.

Nikki remained quiet for a moment, unsure how she should break it to him.

"Nick..." He urged her to tell him what she knew.

"Why do you care? You made it clear it was over D." All they knew was that Derek and Casey broke up. They didn't know why or how it happened just that it did and that Casey was torn up about it and she refused to give details, but they figured he ended it and that's why she didn't show up to the game. There were a few rumors though about him leaving with Christina that night and with the way Chris and Casey had been acting, it was hard to tell. But Nikki, she knew. Jason told her how freaked Derek was before the game because Casey wasn't there and how he wasn't even going to go to the party. But if Casey didn't want to tell her the real story, she would respect that.

He laughed for a moment. "It's never over. Not with us," he told her. And he was right. They were Derek and Casey for Pete's sake! Nothing with them is ever simple; did she expect anything else from him? For he told her there was nothing between them, but did she miss the whole 'I was going to ask you out tonight...for us?' Come on Casey, keep up!

She nodded, deep down she knew it wasn't over, however neurotic Casey, on the other hand, didn't. "She's gone, Derek." She admitted to him. "You might want to talk to Chris, she took her car." Nikki shrugged.

Derek sighed, why was she so damn dramatic? "Summon the Queen for me," he said hiding his face in his hands. He knew that would just add fuel to the fire burning about him and Chris, but the rumors were the last of his worries. Let them think whatever they want to think. He was surprised so many people cared really. It was college, after all, there were a million people on campus yet people were buzzing about Derek and Casey? Guess his popularity didn't end in high school (or maybe Casey pledging ZBA and him playing for the team just made them a power couple or whatever. As if he cared.)

* * *

"What's up?" Christina asked when she finally emerged from her bedroom to talk to Derek. She took her sweet time letting the hockey player sweat it out, she knew in due time he'd show up.

He was laid out on the perfect white couches with his filthy sneakers on the coffee table. Christina knocked his feet down just like Casey would. "Where is she?" He dropped the casual, 'I don't give a fuck' act quickly. It was soon replaced with hopelessness. He could sure use some food. Feeding his stomach always made things a little bit better.

Chris rolled her eyes and sighed, taking a seat on the opposite couch. This boy needed to toughen up if he was going to be dating a ZBA. "Home." She simply said. One word that made Derek's mind go into overdrive.

"Home?" He asked his head popping off of the couch. That couldn't be good.

"Yeah...she left last night. She said she'd be back tonight or tomorrow morning. Just in time for the ceremony." It was official, she was staying. In the beginning, the plan was to ditch right before the ceremony and make a great big dramatic exist. By dramatic meaning: running outside where Derek would be parked on the curb waiting for her, and they would drive out in the sunset as everyone watched. But that idea was ruined. She was staying. She had nothing to lose anymore anyway.

"Why did she go home?" He dared ask. No one back home even knew about what was going on with them. What would her excuse be...if she even used an excuse. What if she actually told them...the truth. He would need to call Edwin ASAP for damage control, (and maybe, just maybe, to see how she was doing.)

"She said she couldn't be on campus, needed to clear her mind...Be away from you maybe?" She suggested.

"Chris..." He cringed at the sound of her name. He couldn't let himself think about it. If he did he would probably change his mind. He just had to say it. "I need your help."

"Whoa whoa whoa. Derek Venturi, asking 'The Queen Bitch' for help?" She asked, sarcastically. She knew what Derek initially thought of her. She wasn't dumb. Almost everyone thought the same, but that was the point. To let people think she was the biggest bitch in the world. It made people run away from her and deep down, that's what she needed. Christina had deep-rooted trust issues and didn't open up very often, but with her girls, her sisters, she finally could. So yeah, she was a bitch to Casey and had done a few...(well more than a few,) questionable things. But after she realized that Casey was actually a perfect addition to the ZBA house, she let her in. She opened up and showed her soft side. "Alert the authorities! The world is ending ladies and gentlemen." She continued her dramatic act.

"Shut up," he said throwing a pillow at her. If anyone would have told him that he would have turned to Chris for help at the beginning of this whole thing he wouldn't believe them. But as he slowly realized, Chris wasn't as bad as he thought. She had this image of being a bitch. It wasn't easy being on top, and at the end of the day, Derek could actually relate to Chris a lot more then he expected. "Don't make me tell anyone you're capable of actually being nice," he whispered leaning in. That boy sure could bargain.

"ALRIGHT! I give. What can I help you with?" She asked with a devious smile because she knew she was about to help him make things right. And shockingly enough, she wanted them together. And if Chris could tell they belonged together, well it simply had to be done.

* * *

"Casey," she woke stirring. She opened her eyes and greeted her sister. When she got to the McDonald-Venturi household all was quiet, no one was home. So she decided that after three hours of driving, her body should have a well-deserved nap. And the best thing about being home was that she was miles away from him. Sure, they had dozens of memories together in that house, but he wasn't there. She didn't have to deal with running into him at the quad, or anywhere. Peace and quiet eased her nerves quickly.

"Liz," she said smiling pulling her sister into her arms. It had been a while since they had seen each other. Every time they do, she's shocked by how much her sister had grown. She's almost a woman now.

"Hey, Casey..." She said shocked by her sudden burst of energy. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here? We weren't expecting you." The whole family had gone out to dinner and they were shocked to see an unfamiliar car in the driveway. But when they found Casey's belongings in the living room, they calmed down.

"I needed to get off campus..." she told her sister, her eyes getting watery _. Not again._

"Oh Casey," Lizzie said knowing exactly where this was going. "A boy?" She asked just to be sure. She had known the signs of her sister being heartbroken in the past.

Casey nodded, her head falling onto the pillow once more, curling up into a ball.

"Casey," Lizzie coated running her hands through her big sister hair as she cried. "What's his name?" Lizzie asked after what seemed to be hours of crying.

Casey shook her head and cried harder. She refused to tell her sister it was Derek. What would she think? Well...hopefully she'd just think that there at each other's throats, about to kill each other. Not that he had kind-of-sort-of-not-exactly, broken up with her.

"Casey," Lizzie urged her. Who was this guy? She felt like she would know about a guy in her sister's life. What she didn't know was that she already knew the guy, pretty damn well.

"Derek," Casey admitted hiding deeper into the covers.

Lizzie's eyes went wide. Derek, of course. Well, that changed everything. Suddenly thoughts of breaking out their old binder with Edwin sounded like a perfect way to spend the night. After taking care of Casey that is.

* * *

Lizzie walked into Edwin's bedroom that night swiftly and quickly, virtually undetected, like a ninja. "Hey," he greeted her from his bed. He was expecting her all night.

"Hey," she responded with a soft smile crawling onto the bed to join him. He had a small bed, a twin size that only fit one person. It didn't leave much space for her, but she didn't mind. She simply looked for the perfect spot on his chest to lay her head.

"How is she?" He asked Lizzie, securing one arm around her waist and the other lost in her hair. He loves her purple streaks and the way they framed her face, making her skin almost glow.

"It's Derek..." Lizzie mumbled into his chest as she breathed into his neck. She had missed him. It was nearly one am and she had finally settled Casey down enough to sleep. After a long day at school, then family dinner (which is usual chaos) and the dilemma, she was beat. She just wanted to lay down. Lately, this way as it's the only way she could sleep.

"I figured." He whispered noticing that she was fading fast.

"What did he do to my sister Ed?" She asked sadly.

"What did she do to my brother Liz?" He replied.

"Nothing!" She yelled, popping her head up so she could look into his eyes.

"Liz, he called me." Edwin cringed cupping her face.

"And...?" She asked completely interested in what Derek would need to talk to Edwin about. Would he really tell him what's going on? Their older siblings never did that. Little did they know that Lizzie and Edwin knew the deal. They might not know all the details surrounding the ZBA issue that semester, but they knew enough to put together that it was Dasey related. Dasey being the phrase they had dubbed 'operation Derek and Casey' with.

"He wanted to know that she got here alright...and how she was doing."

"What did you tell him?" She asked worried. If Ed told him Casey was horrible and crying, what would that do to Derek's ego? No, he simply couldn't have the upper hand in whatever was going on between the two.

"That she got here ok, but I wasn't sure how she was doing. I'd have to find out."

"Why can't those two figure out their own problems?" She asked hiding her face in the crook of his neck. Exhaustion had kicked in once more.

"Guess they're not as smart as us middle kids." He smiled pressing a kiss to her forehead gently. Edwin was always so sweet and gentle with her, the complete opposite from his brother. What was it with those Venturi men that made these McDonald women go wild?

"Obviously," she giggled pulling him tighter into her embrace. It was time to rest.

 


	10. The End Of The Road

**Chapter 10:  
The End Of The Road**

Christina saw Casey as a threat the second she walked into the ZBA house months ago during rush week. At first it was purely about her appearance. Casey looked flawless; a perfect combination of put together chaos. Then when she heard Casey talk...why the hell was that girl so bubbly and upbeat? But she wasn't dumb that girl, no. She was smart, it was obvious. She had done her reading up on the sorority, asking about their history, even though it was clear that she was already filled in. A nerd? Christina had asked herself as she mingled around the room full of potential pledges. She couldn't be a nerd, not with a body like that. Christina was completely intrigued by the pleasant mystery that was held behind this girl.

Later on that night, when the girls gathered to discuss the girls they had met in rush one mentioned Casey. "Brown hair with the blue eyes. Casey, I think was her name. She seemed pretty cool, and smart too. I liked her," Nikki smiled genuinely.

"Give her a bid," Christina said in an emotionless tone.

The girls were shocked. Chris was never one to give a bid that easily. She usually made the girls give her a lot more information on the girls before deciding that they were a good fit for the house. What's her relationship status? GPA? Major? Any good connections? Networks? That was the usual round of questions. But what the girls didn't know was that Christina was fascinated of this girl. There was something about her that simply made Chris do it. Maybe it was because this Casey girl was a mystery that needed solving. Or maybe Chris just needed her new punching bag. Who really knew?

"Next." She demanded because it wasn't up for debate. That girl would pledge ZBA, and that was that.

* * *

Chris shook her thoughts and laughed. It's funny really how Casey even ended up there. To be Christina's Bitch. What a semester it had been. From Bitch to well... I think it's safe to say pretty close friends. It was hard to tell when things between her and Casey changed. It was probably when she was sitting across the table from Derek and he kept going on and on about her. It broke the final straw. How could she continue to hate this girl, and go after her man when he was clearly in love with her? There were certain lines you did not cross, and even Christina was above homewrecking a stable (loving) relationship, especially her sister's.

"There you are!" Christina yelled to Casey when she ran into the house a few minutes late. You could tell she was exhausted and rushing.

"I'm sorry! There was traffic, and I woke up late and ugh. Did it start yet?" She asked panicked.

Chris rolled her eyes, shocked at what Casey was saying. "I run the show, you think I'd start without my little sister?" she said smiling, a real genuine smile. Christina pulled the younger girl into her arms.

Casey whispered, "Thanks for waiting." After everything that she had gone through in the last couple of days, (losing Derek) she'll be damned if she did it for nothing. She was going to become a ZBA, no excuses. Notice a similarity between the two ladies?

"No problem kiddo," Christina replied as if it was no big, but in reality, it was a big deal. She had 14 anxious girls inside waiting to become ZBA's but she held off, waiting for Casey's arrival. "Go!" Chris urged Casey, letting her go inside where everyone was seated and ready for the small ceremony.

Christina took a breath before entering the living room that was set up for the occasion with rows of chairs for the pledges and a podium at the front for her. She walked down the impromptu aisle and stood at her podium proudly. Her ego swelled as she felt every pair of eyes lock on her. Yes, her ego could, in fact, compete with Derek's.

"Good Morning pledges," she spoke with an evil look in her eyes. Yes, the bitch needed to make a final appearance.

Rounds of "Good morning" responded to her.

"Sorry, I had to." She smiled apologetically. "Because, after this, none of you will have to reply to 'pledge' ever again." She said proudly. Applause followed. "It had been a long and interesting semester. It's been tough...and not everyone made it to the end, but here you are. Every girl that stands in front of me...I am proud to now call you all my sisters. Each and every one of you were chosen for your unique personalities and what we felt would add to our humble house. Congratulations girls, you are all Zeta Beta Alpha's." That was her second time giving the ceremonial speech, and each time it felt like a graduation speech. She almost felt as if the girls should have caps to throw up in the end, but the rest of the house disagreed.

The girls all stood up and applauded with catcalls and whistles as they awaited the pins that their big sisters had for them.

Christina walked off the podium and found Casey. "I think congratulations are in order," she said handing Casey her ZBA pin.

"Thanks, Chris," she said again. It seemed like she had a lot to be grateful for from Chris. "Is that it?" She asked.

Christina was taken back. "Were you not moved by my amazing speech?" She asked, mock offended.

"No, no it was wonderful! It's just if it's over I was hoping to run back to my room and sleep for a bit. All that driving got to me," she said staring at her shoes.

"Well...you don't want to eat? We have a bunch of food." Christina said.

"Nah...I'm okay. Really." She lied with a fake smile. Even Chris could tell it wasn't real, but she didn't push it.

"Fine...but before you go, Nikki has something she needed to show you." She winked with a smile. It was almost weird for Casey to see Chris in such a good and loving mood. She hoped it would stay because they all knew the wrath of Christina wasn't something they wanted to encounter.

"What is it?" She asked cautiously.

"Why don't you go and find her," Chris said walking away. Hopefully, everything went as planned.

* * *

"Hey Nick!" Casey said finding the redhead in the crowd of bubbly sisters.

"Casey! Congrats!" She said pulling the girl into her arms.

"Thanks. Chris said you had to show me something?" She asked quickly. As happy as she was to finally be a ZBA, she needed to get out of that house. She was still very upset about the whole Derek thing. She still had a few tears left to cry.

"Yeah," Nikki beamed. "Come on," she said taking Casey's hands and pulling her upstairs.

Casey followed clearly confused but she followed anyways as if Nikki had left her much of a choice.

"I hope you don't mind but, I realized you were my favorite pledge and well, I had a spare bed. So..." she shrugged getting up to the door to her room. The letters on the front of the door were N and the new addiction of...a C.

Casey gasps. "I'm your new roommate?" she yelled, truly excited.

Nikki nodded, happy that Casey was up for it. She was worried that she'd rather share with someone else. But they were the closest.

"AHH!" Casey yelled opening the door to her new bedroom. She was quickly silenced by the scene in front of her. Half of the room was clearly decorated by Nikki's personal style while the other half was more of a traditional, plain style. Clearly, it was her side of the room. Now she had no problem with that, however, she had a bit of a problem with the fact that Derek Venturi was lounging across her already made the bed, with his dirty sneakers and that stupid smirk on his face.

"Well...I'll leave you two alone!" Nikki said, quickly shutting the door behind Casey as she ran for cover. She knew they were a ticking time bomb and she didn't want to be there for when they exploded. (But she had hopes that Derek could pull this off and make it all better.) She took a deep breath before heading downstairs where the food was being served. Maybe food could distract her from the war that was going on upstairs. Regardless, she couldn't help but cross her fingers in hopes it would all work out.

* * *

"Hey," he finally said after a few awkward seconds of silence.

She didn't take a step or say a word. She simply stood there and stared at him, as if she didn't believe this was all happening. As if it were all a bad dream and it could all just go away, but she could click her heels three times, and yet she wouldn't move. Because this was real and she couldn't run away from him this time. Or well...actually she could. But it would cause a scene. And she knew they couldn't afford that.

"Hi," she said as blood started to circulate throughout her body again.

"So it's official?" he asked. Was she really part of it? No going back now huh? Or did she punk out? That would have been badass, except he wouldn't have been able to see it which would have sucked.

"Yeah...it's official." She nodded quietly. She couldn't help but cringe at the whole scene felt...wrong. Why was he there? This was not helping at all.

"Well, congrats I guess." He shrugged. He figured she would go through with it but he couldn't help but hope she changed her mind. It wasn't even about Chris or the girls. It was just about her fighting to be with him. Not like Casey being part of the ZBA's would change anything. But still...it was the plan. It would have been nice if she stuck to it.

"You don't mean that." She spat out. Deep down she knew he didn't want her there.

"Why so bitter?" He smirked. He knew they were headed for a fight, there were due for one. He was ready for it, but she...she really wasn't. So she ignored him. "Are you just going to stand there? Come here, test out your new bed. I must say, it's pretty comfy." He added fuel to the already burning fire as she stared at him for a moment before taking a few hesitant steps towards him until she took a seat at the foot of the bed.

"Why so quiet?" He asked. He didn't like it when they were quiet. It scared him not knowing what she was thinking. It was eerie. She usually had no problem sharing her thoughts with him when she was yelling and telling him everything he did wrong. He much rather has that than her complete silence.

"You know why." She muttered under her breath.

He let out a heavy sigh. "You're frustrating." He pointed out.

"I'm frustrating?" She asked completely turning towards him.

He couldn't help but noticed the spike of anger in her voice. Yes, they were finally getting somewhere. He inwardly cheered. This is exactly what he wanted. "Yeah, you!" He yelled back at her.

"Me? You're the one that called everything off. And then you have the decency to show up here, today, with your filthy shoes on my bed!" She yelled, slapping his feet off her bed.

He laughed at her reaction. He easily kicked off his shoes and put his feet on her lap instead. "Better Princess?" He asked with a smug smile. She knew he was looking for trouble.

"Are you going to tell me what you're really doing here?" She said trying her best to keep calm. She was not going to give him what he wanted. No, she was not going to argue with him. He would not get that satisfaction from her. She refused.

"I missed you," he shrugged.

"You missed me?" She said as if she was calling his bluff. "I don't think you're allowed to miss me." She huffed, clearly annoyed by him.

"And why is that?" He asked leaning towards her a bit. He was tempting her, but she stood her ground.

"Because there is no us, Derek, right?" She said sending him a wicked smile. She could play hardball too. He had taught her that.

"You really brought that, huh? Well, I guess I'm just that good at getting under your skin, right Case?" He hissed at her name. Oh, he was loving every moment of this. He had missed this during the last few days. He had gone over it in his head, wondering what it would be like when they finally did talk. This was pretty much what he pictured. But his incrimination was never as good as the real thing. It really did make him so happy to piss her off. Those two sure are dysfunctional.

"You bastard." She said narrowing her eyes.

"You preppy little Princess." He fought back.

"I hate you, Venturi," she shook her head and looked away from him because she was close to giving in. Close to falling into his arms and kissing him like she missed him. But, she couldn't do that. Because it was over...right? Part of her wanted to test out the theory. The other part of her (the more sensible part) wanted to just leave him alone. Go one as if he didn't exist, as if they never had anything...

"Feeling's mutual babe." He said, before slamming his lips onto hers. Obviously, he made up her mind for her and she didn't have the strength to push him away, it was clear that she didn't want to. She was done trying to look strong.

"I hate you," she muttered once more, pulling away from his lips. Tears once again falling.

He sighed pulling her down to the bed with him. What was it with this girl and her crying? Why did she refuse to listen to him when he told her he didn't do tears! "Why are you crying?" he asked brushing her hair out of her face as she snuggled into his chest to cry.

"You drive me crazy" she managed to say through the tears hitting him softly. She didn't actually have to strength to hit him though.

"I know," he said pulling the blanket over their bodies.

"I spent the last week crying and being upset cause I thought it was over. And then you walk in here like nothing and decide it's not? You can't just do that Derek!" She yelled at him, but he knew it didn't matter. He had won that fight. She had given in and known that it wasn't over. It never would be.

"You're right, I can't." He went along with her rant. He wasn't going to look for an argument anymore. It was best to agree until she was done.

"But you did...you just did." She cried out grabbing a handful of his t-shirt as she cried. He pulled her in tighter.

"Yeah, I did." He laughed because he was a jerk and he did things like that.

"This isn't funny!" She said looking up at him.

He hated seeing her like that, her blotchy tears streaking down her face and her red eyes. "I know it's not, but what do you want? You want me to just get up and leave you alone...For good?" He asked, confused. Because he was starting to think they were getting somewhere.

"No!" She yelled pushing him back down on the mattress. She didn't want him going anywhere without her. Not anymore, he had his chance to run. He could have stayed away. But he didn't, so he was stuck with her now.

"Then?" He whispered. What did she want?

"Just hold me." She told him, which was pretty hard to say because she hated being so vulnerable. But it was what she needed from him.

So he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame possessively and mumbled sweet nothings in her ear to calm her down. No more fighting, no more tears. No more pain. At least for now.

"You know we owe a lot to the bitch?" He smirked into her hair. It went unseen but she felt it.

"Yeah...we do." She admitted with a sigh. "I would have never asked you out that day." She said as she traced patterns on his chest with her fingertips softly. There was something about laying on Derek that oozed pure comfort that Casey adored. She would have never expected it, but she didn't mind it. She embraced it with open arms and honestly didn't want to move. She wasn't kidding when she told Christina she wanted to go home. She was exhausted but laying there with him seemed like a perfect place to stay.

"We would have never kissed the night of the party." He added with a smile at the pleasant memory that made it a good night. The dancing...people were still talking about it. They hadn't hit up many parties after that, but they had gotten plenty of invites. Everyone wanted to see them live and in person. It was like they were live entertainment. Normally he would be completely against it, but having her dance on him like that, well it made the whole idea a lot more appealing. If that was her completely sober, add a few drinks...what would you get?

"We would have never told each other all those things that night..." she whispered. That may have been her favorite part of the night. But then again that kiss...man it was really something. She would still get goosebumps and a few tingles straight down her body when she thought of it. Yeah, I guess you could say, Derek Venturi could turn girls into putty with one kiss. But she would never admit it to him.

"We wouldn't be here Case." He said placing a soft kiss on her nose, for he was happy that they were there. Sure, she had done something stupid and pushed him away. And sure, he let her do it, but right then, right there was perfect. And he even appreciated all the bad stuff that got them there. Because at least this time, he didn't have to fight her, she walked into his open arms. Because she knew that they needed to give happiness a fair shot.

"Who knew," she smiled looking up at him lovingly.

He missed the sparkle in those blue eyes; he hoped to never see it fade again. He traced her jawline with his fingertips and tilted her chin up to him, pressing his lips against hers. It was about time he kissed his Princess, the newest member of the Zeta Beat Alphas.

* * *

He put The Prince in drive and drove out into the sunset. With one hand on the wheel and the other seemed to be encased in between her small hands which laid on her lap. So it wasn't exactly the dramatic exit they had planned in the beginning, but it was perfect none-the-less. He never thought he'd be dating a sorority girl, but things change. And a lot of things were about to change. Especially the fact that the semester was almost over, they were about to go home. But, they would deal with that when it came. Right now he had to take her out of their real first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it, folks! Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
